Illusions
by Kizzy Bloom
Summary: Formerly titled More Stuff to Fuss over. Shortly after getting new teammates, the world championship is cancelled, and the Bladebreakers world is turned upside down....... Rewritten
1. BladeBruisers Profiles

This is my first fafnfic, and I couldnt think of any names, so I took some from the Redwall series, so dont get mad at me.

Meet the BladeBruisers.

Name: Vannan Trisscar Hikashi (goes by Triss) captian

Gender: Female

Hair: Black in front, red in back

Eyes: Dark purple-red; turns red when either ticked off of summoning bit-beast

Clothes: Black t-shirt, with words-Come over to the dark sid, weve got candy..- a plaid light button up shirt over thatblack parachute pants black boots, black bandanna or pony-tail.carries a army color book bag, one strap

Beyblade: black and red (think kais but with these colors)

Bitbeast: Illusion Dranzer , pure white pheonix, black eyes.

attacks: Oracle of illusions, Fusion, Nightmare relive, death on silent wings

Name: Matthias Ivanov (goes by Matti)

gender: female

Hair: red, wears up in pigtails

eyes: ice blue

Clothes: Blue jeans, blue tennies, white t-shirt with happy bunny on front, ears peirced, silver earings, wears a lite pink vest, carries a blue book bag. 1 strap

Beyblade:ice blue and green

bitbeast: Azarath, silver dragon

attacks: mimic, fusion, agility, and also has back up attack, Sun beam

Name: Jimmy Taylor

gender: female

Hair: brownish blonde

eyes: blue

clothes: blue jeans, black Blink 182 t-shirt, white tennies, wears her hair in a bandanna all the time, a red 2 strap book bag, but only carries one 1 strap

Beyblade: silver and gold

bitbeast: Zirald, black hawk

attacks: doom on bloody wings, fusion, Shadow ball

Name: Erin Taylor (Jimmys Sister)

gender: female

hair: blonde

eyes: blueish-green

clothes: blue jeans, peace frog t-shirt, green tennies, a blue-green 2 strap bookbag worn same way as sister.

beyblade:blue and white

bitbeast:Catalyst, poison-arrow tree frog

attacks: Catlyst explosion, fusion, poison darts

Name: Alkanet Chang

gender: female

hair: silver white w/red and blue streaks

eyes: Whiteish grey

clothes: cargo shorts or cargo pants. a yellow sweater, long sleeve shirt and black skateboard shoes.

Beyblade: green all around.( she has one though shed rather be on her laptop, like Kenny,and she doesnt blade as much as the others,)

Bit beast: Pyro, flare dolphin.

attacks: flare gun, fusion, fire twist.


	2. 1 Meeting the Bladebruisers

for anyone who wants to know, this takes place after VForce, but before Grevolution

Chapter 2. Meeting the BladeBruisers

The bladebreakers had just come back from training in the park. All of them were staying at Tyson Grangers dojo. Kai Hiwatari is the captian, and made them practice for 5 hours straight. Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kai were exausted, though they tried not to show it.

"Hey guys, are you ok?" questioned Hilary Tatabani.

"Do we look like were ok?" yelled Tyson.

"well exuse me for caring" yelled Hilary just as loud, if not louder.

Kenny, Ray, Max, and Kai exchanged grim looks.

In the dojo.

Kai stood at the end of the room in his usual pose. Max and Tyson were looking for sugar, Ray was outside meditating, and Hilary and Kenny were looking over the beyblade stats.

Tysons grandpa walked in with a look of surprise.

"Hey dawgs,Mr. Dickenson just called with some news about your spinnin tops tournement!"

"What! Why didnt you tell us sooner?" schreeched Kenny.

"He also said something about getting there before 4:00." grandpa said as he walked out the door.

The Bladebreakers(ex Ray who is still out side) exchanged looks.

Kai looked at Kenny."Hey Dizzi.what time is it?"

'3:45' replied the laptop."why"

"Because we need to go, now"

They went and got Ray, then headed off to the BBA headquarters.

While running, Tyson noticed the time." guys,"

"what" was the reply. " we need to move, weve got 5 minutes."

"SHIT" yelled Ray and Max." Why the hell didnt you tell us sooner?"

"I didnt know would be one reason!" Tyson panted.(there all still running.)

"Hey Tyson, you can stop running now." said Max

"Why?"

"Were here"

In Mr.Dickensons office.

"Mr.Dickenson will see you know."

The Bladebreakers and Hilary walked into the office, to find Mr.Dickenson and a group of girls sitting at a table deep in conversation.

Mr.D looked up, and noticed the Bladebreakers."Oh hello there! Im terribly sorry for keeping you waiting.!"

"Um, its ok Mr.D. really!" said Hilary.

"Well I should Introduce you to the BladeBruisers."said MR.D.

He pointed to each girl."This is Vannan Trisscar Hikashi, the captian,"he said pointing to a 2 toned haired girl.

There was an audable snicker from Tyson.

"May I ask what is so funny?" asked the 2-toner, with her voice dripping with venom.She gave him a glare worse than Kais from her place leaning against the wall.

"Nothing," sqeaked Tyson from his place behind Hilary.

"I thought not." siad the girl closing her eyes Auburn eyes again.

Mr.D looked around." Back to the members, This is Matthias Ivanov " The girl raised her hand."Call me Matti."

Continuing."These two are Erin and Jimmy Taylor."

"Sisters." said Jimmy.

Erin turned her head."Unfortunatly."

"And this is Alkanet Chang." The smallest one gave a shy smile.

Mr.D continued." I called you here so I can tell you about the up-coming tournement."

Tyson and Max got excited at this." Alright!" "YEAH!" "AWESOME!"

The 2 toner, Vannan, or Triss as she was called, threw a magazine at both of them and glared. That shut them up.

"Er thank you Triss."replied Mr.D.

Triss didnt even look up."Anytime."

"As I was saying.The new tournement will be a tag-team tournement, but you will need up to eight beybladers to each team."

Matti and Ray jumped."Your kidding me?"

"No kids Im not."

"Shit to the highest level." said Erin.

"Does this mean Ill have to teach them to use Fusion?" asked Triss her eyes now fully open.

"Please say no."muttered Alkanet.

"Not if you dont want to." replied Mr.Dickenson.

"thank god." Alkanet was heard muttering.

Tyson and Max looked around in wonder."So, whats everyone upset about?" they asked.

Matti looked at him in wonder."Your boyfriend and Max are really that dense, arent they?" she said to Hilary.

Hilary and Tyson both turned bright red." He is not my boyfriend."

"Riiiight." said Erin to her sister." and the Easter bunny is real."

Kai had to explain every thing to this guy." He means we have to become one team, meaning more girls to put up with."

"These girls can probably kick your ass." Triss muttered.

Hilary looked shocked."Dont you know who they are? Theyre the Bladebreakers!"

"Your point?"

"girls, girls, please understand, this is to you advantage!" said Mr.D.

"how?" asked all of them at once."

"BladeBreakers, you have a chance at learning new techniques, and you girls have a chance to blade with the best!"

"ok, I get it now." siad Tyson.

"Ill take it thats a first." muttered Matti to Alkanet.Alkanet sinckered.

"well, you should be going now. Girls, You will have to stay at Tysons place if you are now apart of the team."

Triss didnt like the idea, but she agreed because it was the only way of getting into the tournment.

As they left, Ray needed an answer."Hey Triss,"

She didnt bother looking at him."What?" she snapped.

" Whats thet attack, Fusion, I think it was?"

"Its complecated tp explain. Fusion is an attack that allows us to fuse with our bitbeasts, if needed." Alkanet summed up the answer.

"wow, really, thats cool!"said Max.

"what I wanna know is how?" asked Kenny.

" Alkanet said its complecated to explain. Wait, were nearing my place." Said Triss.

"Vannan, you told us you had everything!." Yelled Jimmy From the front of the group.

"Ive gotta tell my grandma something."Triss yelled back.

At Trisss place.

"Holy Shit!" whispered Hilary, as she looked at Trisss manchine in awe.

"Close your mouth, and stop goggling, and come inside." Erin said pushing her foreward.

Kai was amazed as well. What he didnt understand was that she had lived here most of her life, but Kais manchine was only across the street!

Kais pov/thoughts.

_I wonder why I never knew she lived here? She is very pretty, but she looks very sad and hurt.Aghh! why am I thinking this?_

"Hey, Matti, are you realated in any way to Tala Ivanov?" asked Kenny.

"So youv met my Brother?"

Everyone ex. the BladeBruisers stopped. "Youre brother?" said Tyson and Max.

"Yup. That evil little bastard is my brother.He keeps trying to get me to join him and that Voltaire dude, but i wont."

"Thats about the only thing me and you **can** agree on Matti." said Triss. "Now shut up and let me do the talking. My grandmother is probably in a conference with Voltaire at the moment any way."

Kai looked confused like everyone else.

"On second thought, all of you stay here." Said Triss looking down." hey Erin, dont give me that look! I lived through that god foresaken Abbey, didnt I?Go wait in my room or some thing."

And with that, Triss walked in the big oak doors to her grandmothers study.

Trisss room.

Trisss room was rather dark, with midnight blue paint, book shelves lining the walls.Only a few lights,(kinda like Ravens room from Teen Titans, isnt it?)

"um why are you all just standing there? Come in."said Jimmy as she ushered them in.

Alkanet opened up the cabinet to reveal a big screen, and an x-box.

Jimmy turned on the very few lights, turned around and lifted up a drape, to reveal a pure white bird, that looked alot like Dranzer.

"How ya doin Illusion?"JImmy said to the bird. She let Illusion out of the cage, and HIlary screamed.

Tyson and all laughed out loud.

"Shut-up" said Hilary glaring daggers at Jimmy."Hey, if Triss isnt in the room, Ive gotta let her out, and she is coming with us."

"NO she isnt!" shreiked Hilary.

"Yes she is." yelled JImmy and Erin.

"NO"  
"YES"

The door swang open. A slightly battered Triss walked in.

"Triss, are you ok?" asked Tyson.

"Sure. Oh, HIlary?"

"Yes?"

"Illusion is comming with me."

"Why might I ask?"

"Ill show you when we get to Tysons. Can we go now?"Triss retorted.

So on they went to Tysons.

end of chapter 2.

i hope you liked it! it took me a while.

r&r


	3. Authors note

Authors note.

it may take me a while to put up another chapter, because i wrote one, but deleteed it accidentaly.

so if it takes me a while , dont blame me. blame siblings.


	4. 2 The Reason Behind Illusion pt1

forget what I said in the authors note, heres the next chapter.  
Thanks to all who reveiwed.  
the characters of Jimmi and Erin are based real people.

I changed my mind. this is happening after G revolution. its easier to figure out ages that way.

**Chapter2: The Reason Behind Illusion part 1**

_**Tyson's dojo**_

The newly expanded group came into the extra room where Grandpa does his kendo training. There was a note on the door saying that he had gone to see a old friend in Mexico.

(weird but I couldn't think of anything else.)

Tyson went into another room and brought out more blankets and pillows, which he dropped on the floor.

"Er, come get one," he said before jumping to get out of the girls way.

Triss took her blanket to the far corner of the room away from the rest of her teammates, while Erin, Jimie, Alkanet,and Matti brought their's over to where the Bladebreakers blankets could be seen.

After everyone was situated, Max took a looked around. Everyone was there (supposedly.) Tyson and himself were fixing their beyblades, Matti and Ray were talking in Chinese, because they're cool like that. Hilary and Kenny were going over stats on Dizzi. The sisters, Erin and Jimie, were converseing about something random, and Alkanet could be seen pouring over her website on her laptop. The team captian was up against the wall in his usual pose, listening to his c.d. player. The female team captian, however, wasn't there anymore!

"Hey guys, were did Triss go?" Max asked suddenly. Alkanet looked up. Max was right, Triss was no were to be found.

Matti looked out the door. She could see Triss jumping into the big tree in the back yard. She decided to let her be.

Ray was watching her. He also noticed that Triss was now in the tree, stroking her beloved bird. When Matti saw he knew where the Russian had gone, she put a finger to her lips, speaking in chinese, she told him to leave her alone. He nodded in agreement.

"Hey, why don't you just leave her alone. Her life has really been sucking for the past 13 years."said Jimmi quietly as Tyson started to make his way over to the door.

"I won't ask then." muttered Tyson, who was now sitting beside Hilary for some unknown reason.

_Outside._

Vannan Trisscar was recaping and trying to remember good things about her life, but none came up. She was absentmindedly stroking her bird, Illusion,who also happened to be her bitbeast.The snowy pheonix tilted her head and cooed when she saw the sadness in her owners eyes.

_'Whats wrong my lady?"_

"I dont know. I'm just really upset that I can't remember the good things about my life. The only things that really come to mind are Asakura, the Abbey, and the fire..."

_"Well, just keep trying. I can remember you mother being a beautiful, strongwilled young lady, very much like yourself.'_

"Thank you." Triss smiled. "Do you think we should tell Hilary and the others the truth about you being a bitbeast?"

_"You might as well. They'll find out eventually,"_ Illusion cooed again and ruffled her feathers.

"How very true. Well, come on. Lets go back inside. I'm sure Matthias will want to know what I was thinking about, and there isn't a point telling her where I was. The girl has senses like a cat," Triss whispered as she continued to stroke Illusion.

_"Well she is a neko-jin, and that gives her all the senses of one...'_

"Lets go."

_"Yes mistress."_

_**back inside.**_

Triss had jumped from the tree, and had come inside. Almost all were alseep, Tyson and Hilary had fallen asleep with Hilary laying on the ground and Tyson cradling her head in his lap. Max was sprawled on the ground in an odd fasion, as was Ray. Kenny and Alkanet had become close friends, and had fallen asleep with their laptops in hand. Erin and Jimi weren't all the way asleep, but didn't bother getting up, because they knew Matti would handle Triss, but Matti was asleep beside Ray. Soon, the sisters fell asleep also. In the end, Kai was the only one not asleep when the proud girl walked in.

"May I ask where you were?" he questioned her. His words came out in Russian, and Triss could tell that it had been a while since he had spoken in that tounge.

"You may ask but you won't get an answer," she said in russian back to him.

He only smirked. Triss looked at her watch. It was 12:10 in the morning. She yawned, turned and went back outside. Illusion had gone insearch of more food. Kai watched her as she climbed the tree once more. She got to the top branch, and noticed Kai on the ground staring at her.

"Is there a particular reason that you followed me out here,"she asked the boy.

"I want to know more about that bird of yours." he said leaning his back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes."She looks like a white form of my Dranzer."

Triss paused."Don't we all..." Triss smiled and looked at Kai. Her eyes widened and she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat.

_(this means either thoughts or a bitbeast is talking.)_

_"Wow he looks very handsome..."_ thought Triss. _'Whoa, mental slap!'_

In a flash, the two-toned girl was standing infront of Kai with her hands on the tree next to either side of his head.

(A/N- Triss and Kai are about the same height, Triss is an inch or two shorter)

"You'll get your answer tommorow when Hilary remembers to ask me," she whispered in his ear. Her soft lips accidently touched his ear, causing them both to shudder. Triss stepped away quickly, and took one last look at him and before returning inside.

Later that night, Kai woke up, to find Illusion scratching at his leg. He had fallen asleep at the tree! He stretched his legs and arms and went inside. Luckily, everyone was still asleep. He looked over at Triss, who was sleeping peacefully, facing towards him. Kai took a moment to oogle at her slim figure and it took everything inside him not to go over to her and kiss her. Kai shook his head violently as to get rid of all thoughts concerning Triss. Some had been a bit.. X-rated... He started to lie down in his blanket, when Triss bolted upright in a wake of cold sweat.

"No!" she whispered, her had outstretched. Her reddish eyes held fear as she slammed onto her back."Fuck. Not again..." she muttered to no one in particular.

(A/N- ya know those dreams when you dream something terrible, and you can't save the person it happened to? yah one of those dreams)

Triss turned on her side, saw Kai and started blushing. He had his shirt off and was starting to get into his bed. Instead, he walked over to her and looked straight into her dark purple-red eyes. She was really blushing now.

"What?" she said not looking at his face.

"What happened?" he asked with a sincere look of concern on his face.

"N-nothing. Same dream I've been having since I left the abbey."she stuttered,

At the word abbey, he looked suprised. "You don't mean, the Biovolt Abbey, Do you?"

Triss noticed the venom that dripped off Kai's tounge as he said 'Biovolt Abbey. The girl nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Yeah, not the best days of my life, and I've got the scars to prove it..." She grinned and looked at Kai. He grinned back as if they had been friends forever, and they shared a joke that no one else knew.

Then she laid down and started to fall asleep. She turned on her side and draped one arm over her waist, he other she put onder her head."Don't tell anyone, espescially Matti. She worries and will bug me." Triss said to Kai, almost pleadingly.

He looked a bit suprised, but nodded his head at Triss. "Thanks," she muttered.

_**...page break...**_

hope you liked it! this is part one. part two is coming up soon.

please review!


	5. 3 The Reason Behind Illusion pt2

**Thanks to all who reveiwed.**

**heres your chapter.**

_**Chapter 3/part 2 the reason behind Illusion**_.

The next morning, Triss was waking up when she heard a scratching on the door."Illusion.How late were you out last night?" she asked the pheonix as she went to open the door.

"_I was out looking for worthy beybladers for us to battle today_,"came the telopathical reply.

Triss opened the door, and shook her head at the bird."Just tell me where youre going, before I fall asleep, understand?"

"Y_es mistress_." said Illusion, before fluttering up to rest on Triss's shoulder.

"Morning Trissy."yawned Matti as she stretched, and lied back down."Was Illusion out all night again?"

Triss nodded."Yes. She was 'looking for worthy bladers for us to face'. And guess what. She didn't find any."

Erin just woke up and joined Matti on her blanket.(sitting on top of.not inside of.) "Will you to please shut the hell up?"

She recived a hit over the head by Alkanet who had also woken up."Better idea, all of you shut the hell up."To no ones suprise, Matti just fell back and went to sleep.

Triss shook her head and went to take a shower.

When she returned to the room, she saw that Hilary and Tyson were just waking up.The rest of the gang were dressed and ready to train.

Triss took no notice of anyone who said morning, she just went outside put on her boots and went to leave.

"Hey Triss!" came a voice from behind. It was none other than the adorable _(gags)_ Hilary."You said you'd tell me why you had to bring that damn bird with you.I wanna know now." The rest of the BladeBreakers, minus the newest ones, all shook their heads in agreement.

"Yea." whined Tyson. "You really should've told us yesterday but-" He was cut off by a glare from Matti.

"Might as well tell them Trissy. They'll find out sooner or later," said Jimmi. She had seen Triss do her thing multiple times, and after a while, the show got old; therefore, she went to the deck type thing and lay down.

Silently, Triss took out her blade. Illusion landed in front of her.The blade was let free before anyone realized that Triss had loaded it, and it circled the pheonix.

"Bitbeast form Illusion Dranzer."

Kai was taken aback. "Illusion Dranzer?" he said to himself.

The bird and Triss started to glow. Triss gained a silver aura around her, and her eyes turned a deep red.The same happened to Illusion. A flashing light then, well, flashed, and Illusion took the form of a large pure white Dranzer. Triss's blade spun faster, the Triss muttered something in latin, that noone understood.The BladeBreakers had to cover their eyes,and the next thing they knew, Triss was kneeling on the ground, picking up her blade.

"Wow." was the only thing Tyson could say. Everyone nodded.

Kenny shook his head."so Illusion is short for Illusion Dranzer, who also happens to be your bitbeast?!"

"Yup. Suprising huh?' asid Erin. "It was a bit confusing at first, you know, about how she did it. Pretty soon, we just stopped caring."

"Hey wait a minute, if Triss can do it, can we, or you guys do it.?"asked Max.

"Nope sorry. The only thing everyone can do, but only us 5 know how to perform, is that all beybladers have the power to use Fusion."said Jimie winking at the blonde.

Hilary stood wide eyed open."Holy shit." she muttered.

"Pftt. That puny immatation Dranzer can't be nearly as strong as the real one."said Tyson.

Triss looked at him like he was a moron(which is kinda true.)."You wanna back that up?"

"Yeah. I'll back it up, and prove that the origional is the strongest form. We've faced cybers that were way stronger than that little snow owl."Tyson retorted.

Matti smacked her head with her palm. "That idiot, he's gonna get massacred..." she said to Ray.

Ray chuckled at the red head."You'd be suprised at Tyson. He's stronger than he seems to be." He folded his arms over his chest and sat down to watch the show.

Matti glared at him. "Ray my dear," she said sarcastically. " I do beleive you think I'm stupid!" She put her hands on her hips and got down to his eye level. "You really don't want me to think that, now do you?" she hissed.

"Not at all Matti my love." Ray said with an equal amount of sarcasm. "I just want you to know that if Tyson beats Triss, that you shouldn't be suprised!" Matti smirked and sat down beside the Chinese boy.

"Hehe, well then, you wouldn't mind if we make a little bet, right?" she cooed." I bet **2,454** yen that Triss'll win. So, what do you say Ray-kun?"

(**A/N**- about 20 dollars us money)

Ray stared at Matti before taking her up on the bet." Anyone else wanna get in on this?" he yelled. Tyson, Max, and Kenny all bet that Tyson would win. Jimmi, Erin, Alkanet, and Kai all bet that Triss would be the victor. They all forked their money over to Matti who neatly placed it in a pile beside her.

Tyson glared at Kai. "Thanks for your support man. I can REALLY feel the love." He then got in his stance and set his glare on Triss.

"No problem," Kai retorted. He knew that Triss was going to win this, he made Dizzi pull up the girl's stats before everyone woke up. As Triss started putting her blade into the black launcher, Kai noticed that Triss was looking at him. She smirked and turned to her opponent.

"You ready?"yelled Tyson. He set his face in a look of concentration, and waited for the signal.

Triss said nothing back. She never said anything that she might not be able to back up later, though she hadn't lost a battle in four years. Her silence also was proven, in her case, to intimadate the opponent.

Triss and Tyson nodded at Alkanet. She started the countdown-

"3,2,1...LET IT RIP!"

_**...pagebreak...**_

hope you liked it.

the next chapter, still needs a name.

please review!


	6. 4 The Pheonix VS The Dragon

**Thanks to all who reveiwed.  
on with the chapter!**

**chapter 4. Pheonix vs. Dragon.**

The battle had begun, and Tyson wasn't about to let himself lose, but neither was Triss. They expertly avoided each others attacks for a minute or two, before Tyson lost his cool and let out Dragoon.

"Dragoon, Victory Tornado Attack!" yelled Tyson. As the blue dragon came out of the beyblade, a tornado took its place around it. Dragoon roared and lunged itself at Illusion.

"Illusion, Oracle of illusions!" said Triss clamly. As she said that, a bunch of illusions of the BladeBreakers and BladeBruisers blades popped up around the white beyblade. They all attacked Dragoon, and within minutes it was over.

"Now you'll know not to underestimate the power of an illusion, will you?"said Triss as she walked over and picked up her blade from the ground. She nonchalantly wiped the dirt off of it and placed the blade back it its holder.

"It still wasn't as strong as the _origional_ Dranzer,"muttered Hilary with pride as she looked at Triss's stats.

"I beg to differ Hilary. Actually it was stronger. Triss wasn't even fighting with a quarter of her real strength, were you?"Dizzi said. Triss shook her head.

"Be lucky I wasn't. I can bust a blade, and a bladers' spirit in a million pieces with my Nightmare Relive attack." called Triss as she walked out the gate. "Oh, and it seems to me that you owe a lot of money, don't you Tyson?" Tyson's face turned sour as he remembered the bet.

"Ah fuck."

Alkanet looked as if she was pondering something."Hey guys, who's turn is it to pick up the movie?" she turned to Kai. "If its ok with you guys of course, one of us gets to pic out the movie of her choosing, and the others have to suffer and watch it."

Ray and Max looked at each other."Of course!" they said in unision.

_'Great...'_ thought Kai.

**Kai's pov**

_'Perfect, another girl who probably get a sappy movie, and make us sit through the whole thing.'_

Dranzers voice entered my thoughts. _'I was speaking to Illusion, and she said that Alkanet is the one who gets the sappy movie, Erin and Jimie and Matti go for action.Triss , however, always gets the most gorey, violent, scaryiest movie she can find."_ Dranzer grimanced at the thought.

_'Really? my kind of girl!' _I accidently thought

_'SO. My suspicions were true!' _came an unfamiliar voice._ ' I knew you liked my Mistress!'_

_'Oh crap.Illusion is that you?' _asked Dranzer.

_'Yes. The illustrious phoenix that is me has decided to grace you boys with her overwhelming presence.'_

_'You're a bit full of yourself... '_ I stated, shaking my head_. 'Wait. How are you talking to me? You're not my bitbeast!'_

_I heard a ruslting of feathers and knew that the pheonix-es were a bit annoyed._

_'Kai, you should know this by now. You and Triss have a sort of ...connection.' said Dranzer._

_I was a bit confused. 'Connection? I barely know the girl! How is that possible?'_

_Illusion sighed. ' It's complex. For some reason, Triss and I can speak to you telopathically.'_

_' So, Triss can do this too, huh?' I said. ' Is there anything else I should know about?'_

_'Yeah. I Just pwned you.' _

I heard a rush of feathers, and the pheonix-es were gone. Then, I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head. "Dammit Triss!" I said aloud. "What was that for?"

_'You shouldn't think that hard about me. I don't like sneezing.' _She stared at me for a moment, and then turned on her heel and walked out of the yard.

"That fucking bitch!" I swore under my breath, and felt the back of my head. I was going to have a lump there tomorrow...

**End Kai's POV**

The girls, minus Triss, were arguing about what kind of movie they should get, and the boys, minus Kai, were arguing with them.

Triss finally came back through the gates."Will all of you shut up? If it'll keep you guys quiet, I will go get the fucking movie, oh my goddess!" The Russian girl glared at the group of teens, making each of them shift uncomfortably under her stare.

Erin and Jimmi looked at each other."Ok," they said quickly. The rest of the group agreed rather fast, and they all turned to Matti. She was collecting the money, and shelling it out.

"Never bet against the girls, boys. Never bet against the girls..." Triss heard her saying. She then left the Granger residence in a hurry.

**Triss's mind.**

_"What is the matter mistress?" came Illusion's voice._

_"He's following me isn't he?"_

_'Who mistress?' questioned the bird._

_'Kai. Who else. He is following, isn't he?' Triss said to her bitbeast. _

_' Yes Triss, he is. Do you want mt to tell him to leave?' There was silence for a moment before Triss said-_

_' No. We'll let him follow. It'll make my job easier...'_

Triss turned a corner and ran. Her suspicion was correct, Kai was indeed following. He left shortly after she had.

When Kai turned the corner, Triss was no where to be found. He started running again until he came to a clearing near the river. He sat down against a tree to catch his breath, when he heard the sound of running water. As he got closer to it, he saw that Triss was sitting by said river, staring darkly at it. Kai walked over and stood next to her.

Triss turned her head and looked at him and saw he was staring at her. She quietly smiled to herself, and slowly rose to meet his gaze. "So, I assume you didn't follow me just to stare at me, did you?"

Kai looked at the Russian girl."Well, at least one of you girls is smart." Triss glared at him. "No, I wanted to see where you ran off to in such a hurry." He began to circle her like a shark. Triss watched him closely as he got closer, and closer, until he was right behind her.

"So," he whispered in her ear." Aren't you going to tell me where you're going?" Before Kai knew what he was doing, he had rested his head on her shoulder, his lips barely touching her neck. Kai wrapped his arms around Triss's slim waist and wondered what the Russian beauty might do to him.

"Well, for your information, I wasn't coming here," Triss stated, subconciously leaning into Kai's body. She was actually enjoying the feeling of being so close to Kai, but she soon pulled away. "I was going to my grandmothers, and I knew this had something to do with you and your grandfather. I also knew that you were going to follow me and I was going to tell you when you caught up to me."

_'I didn't know you were going to have such an effect on me though...'_ she thought. Breathing a bit hard for her liking, Triss slowly regained posure.

Kai cocked an eyebrow."What a load of shit." He looked her over quickly, taking in that he had managed to 'unruffle' her quite a bit. Her flanel shirt was falling of her shoulders -so was her tank top- and Kai noticed that Triss was breathing hard.

"Humph, if you don't beleive me, then come with me!" Triss demanded. She slowly ran her tounge over her pink lips, to see if Kai would react. He did. Triss noticed that Kai wasn't looking at her eyes, rather her mouth.

"Fine then, I will," Kai said still not looking away from Triss's mouth. It was killing him, the feeling of longing to find out how soft her lips were, but some how, he resisted the urge.

The two left the clearing, though they knew that they both would be there quite often in the future.

**Triss's grandmothers house.**

Kai and Triss walked up to the mansion that belonged to Triss's grandmother, Madame Asakura Hikashi. The two teenagers walked inside, to find Madame Asakura sitting with Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari.

"Ahh, look who it is. Vannan and Kai," came Asakura's mocking voice."Come sit down my dear granddaughter. We have something to tell you and young Kai."

Kai and Triss walked over to a couch, instead of sitting on it, leaned on the back of it. There was something in Asakura's voice that Triss just did not trust.

"Well, what do you two want with us?" asked Kai to his grandfather. Voltaire laughed and looked over at Triss.

"You seem very egar to find out, and I was planning on calling you over anyway, so I might as well tell you now." he started. He pause to take a sip of the wine from the glass he was holding.

"Get on with it,"muttered a very impatient Triss. "I'd like to leave before I start going grey..."

"With an attitude like that, you'll never get any where. Yet we should tell you, rather than drawing this meeting out more than nessecary."said Asakura, glaring at her granddaugher. "Vannan, Master Voltaire and I have decided it in your best intrest that, you and Kai are now bethroughed to oneanother."

"What the hell?" yelled Kai and Triss. They looked at each other and backed away from one another.

"You mean to tell me i've gotta marry that?" screamed Kai pointing at Triss. In his mind, however, he was screaming _'YES!'_

"This has to be the one of the lowest things you have ever done, and I give kudos for that, but you are such a bitch!" yelled Triss. She outwardly shuddered at the thought of being married to Kai, but the was really glad she was. Knowing her grandmother, she could've done WAY worse than Kai.

The elders looked at each other. "The document is binding. You will be married after the tournement." said Voltaire. He grinned at the looks on Triss and Kai's faces.

"Yes, and you have no way to get out, unless one of you would like to die." remarked Asakura with a smirk.

"Gladly." replied Triss to the last comment. She pulled out a switch blade from her bag, **(yes the one strap one, sorry I forgot to mention it, but Triss takes it with her where ever she goes.)**She held it to her wrist ready to slash, but a hand held hers back. She looked down and saw Kai's hand over hers. She looked at him, and noticed the warning look in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch and bastard." yelled Kai."Why the hell would you do this?"

"Because both of you made us look like fools when you escaped the Abbey." replied Asakura.

Triss looked stunned."So this was all about me and Kai breaking out of that frozen sess-pit you call and Abbey?"

"We hold a grudge."

"Screw you." and and the two fiances left the house asap.

**...page break...**

like it? weird turn out huh?

please reveiw!


	7. 5 What the Hellicka?

**Thank you people who reveiwed!.**

**DISCLAIMER!- I don't own the original characters of Beyblade, just the plot and the BladeBruisers, their bitbeasties, and Asakura, the caracters Amaya and Macha mentioned earlier belong to an author who lent them to me,(Maresia Eterna.) end disclaimer.**

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 5. What the Hellicka?**

Triss and Kai were at the wooden gates to the Granger dojo. They had stopped at Blockbuster, and had purchased The Ring and The Ring 2. Triss knew how her friends would react to this movie, and as of now, she Russian girl really didn't give a flying fuck.

They stood in silence, still reflecting on what had happened at the mansion. Triss and Kai were bethrothed the each other? Yeah, unfortunately, that's the case.

Triss was the first to break the silence."Er, Kai, how are we gonna tell everyone?" she said quietly. Triss looked at Kai from the corner of her eye, and saw his eyes get really big.

"Shit, I never thought about that. I don't know what we're going to do..." Kai fell silent and wrestled with his thoughts. He likes Triss (though he'd never admit it) so he shouldn't be upset, right?

"Man I wish this day would end and it would all be a nightmare!" muttered Triss as she kicked the gate surrounding the dojo. She leaned her head against the wood and began softly banging her head against it.

Que Tyson and Max."Oh hey, there you guys are. Where have you been?" asked Max. His blue eyes were full of questions, and Triss suddenly found it hard to think of a good lie.

_'Damn you Max...'_ she thought. Running her fingers through her red and black hair, she came up with the perfect idea. Triss smiled sweetly at Max and stated-

"We had to run by my house. Kai's grandfather was there and he needed to speak with us."

Kai turned away so that they couldn't see him laugh. Triss looked at him questioningly; technically what she said was true! Voltaire was at her house and he did want to speak with them... kinda.

"That sucks... What did Voltaire want?" asked Tyson.

"Volatire came to talk buisiness with our lives." answered Kai. He finally stopped silently laughing and turned around to answer before Triss could. She glared at him. Kai rolled his eyes at her, and she stuck her tounge out.

Max and Tyson looked at each other. "You can explain when you get in the house." said Tyson. "Its almost 10:00!" He and the blonde turned and went inside.

"W_ow, we were out that long?" _Triss asked herself. "Er, hold on, let me let Illusion out,"she held up her beyblade and muttered "**Liberatio**". Illusion burst from the blade and flapped them a few times, experimentaly.

Illusion came to a stop on Triss's shoulder and asked,_ ' So what's this I hear about you two getting married? Sniff, they grow up so fast.'_

_"Stuff it before I break your wings and confine you to a bird sanctuary," _threatened Triss.

"S_hutting up."_ And the white pheonix flew off into the night.

**Inside the dojo**.

"Hey guys, they're here, and they brought the movies, and apparently some big news!" yelled Tyson as he walked throught the door, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Hilary came over and hit Tyson over the head with a kendo sword. "Shut up Tyson, we're not deaf!"

Tyson stuck his tounge out at her. Turning away, he could be heard muttering something about Hilary being bitchy all the time.

Matti and the girls rounded on Triss."Dude something is wrong. Really wrong." said Jimie, her brown head bobbing like a bobblehead doll.

"Holy shit, this has to do with your grandmother doesn't it?!" shrieked Erin. The BladeBruisers stared at Triss, then pointed at Kai and gasped.

"Le gasp!" said Matti, pretending to swoon. Erin and Jimie promptly shoved her to the ground and sat on her. "You fat fucks get off me..." said Matti. Her request was in vain as the sisters obviously had no intention of getting off the red-head any time soon...

A glum nod came from their captian. Alkanet looked into Triss's and Kai's eyes. "Oh my Kami. Honestly, by force and a legal document?" Another glum nod.

Matti looked at Triss from her spot under Erin and Jimie. "Dude, don't go all doom, gloom, and suicidle again! We need you here!" She shook her fists and wriggled around in an attempt to get the terrible two off of her, but failed.

"Haha, you fail at life." said Erin. Matti sneered at her.

"Yeah well, the only way out of this is if one of us dies, and I'm pretty sure Kai isn't keen on giving up his life." came Triss' automatic response.

Kenny looked around at the girls."What do you mean by 'gloom, and suicidle again'? We would like some answers, please."

"Fine. When I was little, I went to the Biovolt abbey in Russia." Triss glared at them all. "As you should have gotten by now, they make you feel like you shouldn't be alive, and all your good for is to serve under Voltaire's rule. Life sucked, and when me and my Friends Macha and Amaya got out of there, they ran. They had families to go back to and I didn't, so I went back. By the time I found Matti, I was all gloom, and suicidle.Then my grandmother showed up, and made things even worse, and the bad news now is that she and Voltaire are back on the same side, and have decided to ruin both our lives by a forced bethrothal."

"Ok. Man I feel really sorry for you," said Max. He scratched his head and gave Triss and short hug.

Triss muttered to him, "I don't want your pity Max. Old scars have been healed, and I'll be fine. My life just really sucks at the moment."

Hilary butted in."So, pray tell. What is your BIG news? You have neglected to tell us that bit." Triss glared at her. Walking towards the brunette, Triss managed to back Hilary up against a wall. '_This bitch obviously didn't understand my last sentance_.'

Matti and the girls slapped their heads with their palms. Triss walked away from the quaking girl, and turned sharply. Putting on a fake grin, she said brightly."Kai said he was going to tell you!" Triss's eye began to twitch as Kai bored holes into her skull. "Well, Kai?" she said rounding on the two-toner.

Kai sighed and slowly stated- "By force, mind you, Triss and I are getting married."

Hilary squealed and grabbed Triss in a bear hug. "Squeeee! I can't beleive it! I am sooo happy for you! When are you going to be married?!!"

Matti nearly choked with laughter. "She seriously did NOT just go 'squee' !"

Everyone stared at Hilary. "You say that like its a good thing!" said Kai glaring at Hilary. He walked over to her and grabbed a hold of Triss' pont tail and pulled until Hilary let her go. Triss whipped around and slapped Kai across the face, though nobody took any notice as the group was still staring at Hilary in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I love weddings. Triss I will be happy to help you find a dress." Hilary stated. She was practically glowing, and Triss practically had a seizure when the brunette began humming the wedding march under her breath.

"Fuck off. I don't wear dresses, and if I have to go through with this, I'm wearing my normal outfit. You can forget the dress." Triss snapped. Hilary looked heart broken at Triss' words.

"Oh come on! Your wedding is supposed to be the greatest day of your life and-"

"Er, can we just watch the movie?" asked Ray quickly cutting Hilary off.

There was a long akward silence. Then Triss muttered- "I got _The Ring_ and_ The Ring 2_." She glanced down at Matti and her 'captors'."Guys, get the hell off her." Grudgingly, Erin and Jimie got off the squished girl.

"Thanks babe." Matti said coughing. Triss rolled her eyes and left the room. The group retreated to the living room and settled around the television. Triss popped in _The Ring _and sat down on the couch, opposite end from Kai. Halfway through the movie, about the time that Samara starts clawing her way through the television, the phone rang, and nearly everyone jumped.

"I bet its the chick from the well..." Tyson said. He had practically pissed his pants. Ray told Tyson that he was being an idiot and left his seat next to Matti. He slowly walked to the phone." Hello?" Ray practically whispered.

"Oh, hello Mr.Dickenson," Ray said eyeing his friends. The look of releif was replaced by one of suprise. "Yeah, we have plenty of room why?. You're kidding me? Okay, I'll tell them. Goodbye Mr.Dickenson."

"What's the matter Ray?" asked Matti. She stared at him for along time until he cracked.

Ray looked down and took a deep-deep breath. "Bad news guys. Thetournementsbeencancled,butMr.Dhasarrangedfor mostoftheteamstostayherewithusandtheyarriveinthenexttwohours."

"Say that again,slowly." said Hilary. Everyone was now looking at the raven-haired boy. Ray's golden eyes shifted around the room. He sighed and started again-

"I said-The tournement has been cancled, but Mr D. has arranged for most of the teams to stay here with us and they get here within the next 2 hours."

"WHAT?"everyone except Ray yelled.

"Yup, so I suggest we hold off on the movie until everyone arrives.Lets go shall we?" He said as the walked back over to sit with Matti.

Alkanet, who really hadn't said much, muttered- "You lazy bastard..." That caused her a few looks, which she shrugged off. "Triss, I think we should call a cab... or two." Triss nodded and went over to the phone to call the cabs.

_**...At the airport.**_

"Geez, where is everone?" asked Tyon."I'm so hungry!" Hilary smacked him on the back of the head, which in retro-spective only made him complain more.

"Huh, same old Tyson. You'll never change will you?" came a female voice.

Every one turned and looked to see where the voice came from. "Marium!" yelled Max, rushing to meet his girlfriend."Are you guys going to stay with us?" he asked before planting a kiss on Marium's lips.

"Hey Ozuma, Dunga, Joesph, how are you guys, and who's the new chick?"said Tyson. He pointed to a girl who was standing behind Ozuma.

The girl had green eyes, like the rest of them, way wearing something similar to what Maruim was wearing, but she has black and read hair, like Ozuma, and she was pretty short.

"This is my sister, Azula." Ozuma said introducing her. The girl bowed."Very nice to meet you all," she said.

"Nice to meet you to Azula." said Erin and Hilary. Erin turned to Jimie and started muttering something about how Ozuma wasn't that bad looking for a short guy. Obviously, Ozuma heard this because he put his hands behind his head and blushed.

"Hey guys, didn't forget about us, now did you?" came the voice of Lee Chou.

"Hey the White Tigers!" said Kenny turning around.

"Not as impressive as I thought they'd be." whispered Erin to Jimie, who kicked her in the leg. 'Shut up Erin, These guys are one of the best teams around!"

"Thanks!"said a cheerful voice.The sisters turned around, an dalmost were blinded by the colour pink.

"No problem."Jimie replied smiling."So I take it you must be Mariah Chou. That would make you her brother Lee, and, that must be Kevin. Where's the biggest one? Gary, I think his name is?"

"The dude got a cold." said Kevin shrugging his shoulders. As he turned himself, he bumped right into Azula."Sorry," he said as he helped the girl up.

"No it was my fault," Muttered Azula. She pretended to brush dirt off her dress so she would'nt have to look Kevin in the eyes.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh! How sweet" said Moriah and Hilary together. Both young bladers blushed like beets.

(Erin- hey. can beets blush?)

A little while passed, and sooner or later, the All Starz and the Majestics showed up.

"Agréable de voir vous tous de nouveau, non?"said Oliver in his native language. **"Nice to see you all again, no?" **

"Non." Erin replied as she tried to get away from Michael. "**No**."

"Ah come oooon Erin, just because we broke up doesn't mean we cant get back togeher, does it?" he asked and he put his hand over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her.

_SmAcK_! The next thing the New Yorker knew, he had a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"GO ERIN!" yelled Matti as she high-fived the girl. They immediatly started a victory dance, which mostly consisted of Matti moonwalking. When they stopped, the entire airport was staring that them. "What You've never seen a girl moonwalk before?" They people then stopped staring and wento to catch their flights.

"They're just jealous because they can't moonwalk." Johnny McGregor muttered to the red-head. She blushed and smiled at the Scotsman, causing him to blush.

"Hey Eddy, where's Emily?" asked Ray. He was trying very hard to ignore Matti and Johnny. As it turned out that Emily had decided to stay in New York with Max's mum Judy and Steven Smith, the resident football jock of the All Starz beyblading team.

"Looks like eveybodys here, shall we go?" asked Enrique.

"No, not yet." said a voice from the shadows where Triss was standing. "I think well have more company with us."

"Like who?" asked a slightly ticked off Hilary. She was really sick of Triss, and by this point, really wanted her to 'fall' in front of a bus.

"Like us" came a cold voice. Triss's eyes lit up as she saw the the two girls who stood before them all.

"Macha, Amaya. Took you fucking long enough to get here. Didn't Tala want to let you come Amaya?"she taunted, walking towards the girls.

"Oh go fuck a tree." said the bluenette of the girls. She glared at Triss, but the glare soon became a laugh. Triss and the other girl began laughing as well. Triss turned around and saw that the many teens who were standing behind them were staring. None of them (except the BladeBruisers) had ever heard Triss laugh aloud before.

"Haha. No he didn't. Knowing the Giancarlo was gonna be here, Red was pretty sceptic," said the purplette, giving Triss a quick hug.

Triss returned the hug and they started talking in hurried portugese, so noone could understand them. The girls in the group started talking about the mystery guests.

"That one isn't normal." Remarked Robert in his 'I'm better than all of you' voice.Triss sent him a death-glare so icy, it made Kai's coldest glares look like happy, warm smiles.

"This is Amaya Fonesca and her sister Macha Lyvosky ," said Triss pointing to the bluenette then the purplette."And Robert, I'm glad you think so highly of me." Macha and Amaya smirked in unision.

"Now can we go?" whined Tyson. Triss rolled her eyes and looked at Kai. He looked back and sighed. "Yes, if you shut up," the Russian boy mumbled. He glared at the lot of them. Their numbers had reached atleast twenty-six people by now. The next few weeks were going to be hell on wheels.

The cab ride home wasn't exactly as planned. There was so little room, that multiple girls ended up sitting on a few boys' laps. For example, in Triss' cab, she ended up sitting on Kai's lap in the back seat. Jimie had stolen the front seat. Her sister was rather cozy (or not) on Michael's lap. Right next to them was Tyson with Hilary on his lap.

In all cabs, everyone that either had someone on top of them, or was sitting on someone was blushing furioulsy, but those who didn't were laughing their heads off.

**..Triss' cab...**

Hilary, whom was still not liking Triss, quietly phoned Moriah and told her to three-way Marium and put their phones on speaker. She then turned quickly on Tyson's lap, causing him to blush, and leered at Triss. "Hey, Triss, I've got a question," said Hilary loudly, so everyone in the other cabs could hear the conversation through the phones.

" What do you want Hilary?" Triss mumbled. Triss was not a happy camper and was blushing like crazy. To make their situation a bit more comfortable, Kai's arms were wrapped securely around her waist, and one of Triss' pale arms was slung over Kai's shoulder.

"If you and Kai are getting married, why the heck are you blushing?" Hilary practically yelled. She smirked in glory as a loud "WHAT!" was heard through her small pink cell phone.

Triss reached across Erin and Michael, grabbed the cell phone and was about to crush it, when Kai took it and yelled back- "Force by grandparents and a legal document.Blame Voltaire and Asakura". The two-toned boy gave the pink device to his fiancee with a small "Humph" and watched her crush it in her fist and chuck it out the window.

Triss left the window open and allowed her head to loll out the window, but not before flipping Hilary the bird.

"That fucking whore." Triss whispered to Kai. He smirked and resettled his hands on the Russian girl's tiny waist.

**...Tyson's dojo...**

When everyone got out of the cabs, they all looked around at each other. Kevin and Azula were still blushing, Jonny still had his arm wrapped around Matti's waist, as though not wanting to let go, and Matti wasn't doing anything about it, but simpley laid her head back on to his shoulder.

Hilary and Tyson sat on the ground next to each other not looking at each other, while Alkanet and Kenny weren't on talking terms, as Alkanet still couldn't beleive that Enrique had touched her leg, and that Kenny didn't stop him. Moriah and Ray had gone for a walk around town. Triss had called Illusion, and jumped onto her branch to think about the best way to torture Hilary and Macha and Amaya had followed her. Kai just dissapeared.

Everyone else was fine, except for Micheal who had two large anime lumps on his head, one from where Jimie had whacked him with a stick for touching her bum, the other from where Erin practically windmill kicked him for being a perv. The way things were going, he was about to get another one from Max for flirting with Marium.

After a while, everyone went into the house. Two and a half infuriating hours later, everyone had a place to sleep and several people and almost gotten murdered by Triss and Kai for not listening to Triss.

**...end chappie...**

**Liberatio- Latin, it means Release.**

**Yeah... I re-did this chapter and all the ones before it and the rest will be redone, so if you either are reading or have already read this story just hold tight and I will get it done as fast as I can, OK? OK. **

**ps- Please reveiw, or flame, or constructively critisize or what ever**


	8. 6 Truth of the Dare

**Yay! New Chapter! Thanks for all reveiws and I hope you all like the new re-edited version of **_**More Stuff To Fuss Over**_

**Disclaimer- Roses are Red ,Violets are Blue, I Don't own Beyblade, and Neither do you**

**...Chapter 6- Truth of the Dare...**

_**...Two weeks later...still at Tyson Granger's place...**_

Macha and Amaya had left after a week of spending time at Tysons dojo. They said they had buisiness to attend to back home, and only Triss knew what that was. Lee, Ozuma, Joesph, Robert, and Oliver had decided to leave as well.

_-Triss' mind-_

_'I can't beleive I'm still here! I mean, there isn't even a tournement anymore, so why stay? What do you think Illusion?' _Triss gripped her head tightly with her hands and looked back over her friends.

_'My mistriss, you must stay because your friends are here. You need them and you know that Matti, Erin, Jimie, and Alkanet won't leave their newly found friends.'_ Illusion softly cooed and stared at Triss.

_'Yes, but Macha and Amaya need me back home! they said-'_ Triss was about to continue. but was interrupted by a male voice.

_'If I may interrupt, Miss Triss, but why would you want to leave?' _came a familliar voice. It was Dranzer. He always popped up when Triss had to tell Illusion something. _'You know Master Kai would be quite upset.'_

_Trisss comeback wasnt what hed expected. "All the more reason to leave.I cannot stay here and get to attatched to him! My friends are in trouble and they need the help of the 'Blood Rose Warrior'!"_

_'Ahhhhhhhhhh! So your the famous Blood Rose Warrior.' dranzer mumbled knowingly._

_'Yes she was at a time before her grandmother found her, as was her mother and her mothers' mother,' Illusion cut in. 'It is a family tradition, and even though warriors are no longer truly needed, the Blood Rose Warrior gives her clan much needed hope. And right now, our clan needs that hope.' _

_"Glad you see it my way Illusion. So if you don't mind Dranzer, I'll be leaving asap."_

_'As a matter of fact, I do mind, but I cannot stop you. Well, know this. If noone else, Kai will miss you. he thinks of you often.'_

_"Nice. Another pervert. Why do you two spy on our minds, pray tell?"_

_"because we can," came the reply from the pheonixes._

_"Yes, well, I know a few spells that'll keep you two quiet. You know the one Illusion."_

_Illusion inwardly shuddered. "Damn that Baba Yaga for teaching your greatest Grandmother how to use her magic. Well, Triss my love, it's been loverly talking to you, but we shall just be going. Toodles!' Triss heard a ruffle of feathers and then silence. _

_'Finally!' the Russian girl mentally screamed._

**...Reality...**

The leader of the Bladebruisers, was sitting in the tree in Tyson's yard, watching her future minorly-unwanted husband bash Johnny's blade into the ground. She smirked, and turned her attention to her dear friend Matti who was watching Johnny intently. The part neko-jin blushed as Johnny fell from his feet in defeat from Kai, and landed in front of her. Triss was so absorbed in the battle, she didn't even notice when Jimie and Erin came to join her in the tree.They startled her something awful. She fell from the tree, but managed to catch herself on a branch, she flipped back into the tree with suprising agility.

"Er hey Vannan," said Jimie, waving timidly at the girl. Both the sisters knew how bad the russian's temper could get so both of them got out of the tree as fast as they could.

Erin turned to Matti. "Your turn, she's bitchy today! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Goddammit Triss! Are you trying to kill me?"

Everyone turned to look at the place Erin's foot had been moments before. A steal blade with a glittering crimson stone at the end was quvering in the ground. Triss jumped in out of the tree in front of the blade. She picked it up, revealing that the tip had a red stain running down the middle.

"No I wasn't trying to kill you, but its been a while since I've seen or heard anyone scream in terror, but you know I could have killed you if I wanted to right? I never miss," Triss said flashing Erin a grin.

"Pfft! Yeah right! That little butter knife couldn't kill a fly!" said Kevin to Azula. The girl giggled. Triss was about to retort when-

"Actually, idiot, that 'butter knife' as you so pathetically stated, once sliced through many men with the help from the Belle of the Blood," came an unknown voice.

"My dear Tamello. You know I lost all names or such stature when grandmother took me away from Russia." came Triss' reply. Tyson and everyone looked at her like she was nuts! No one was in sight! "Now come down from the tree or I'll report you to Lady Vannan!"

"As you wish ,oh, Blood Rose Warrior." Tamello jumped from the tree,he was compleatly covered up with a black cape, and all you could see were his black and grey boots and his knapsack.

Triss walked over to him and hit him over the head... hard.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Not a nice thing to do to your brother!" the man said clutching is now aching head. He stuck his tounge out at her, and Triss rolled her purple eyes.

"Your brother?" yelled Tyson and Hilary.

"Yup, my twenty year old brother who is still asking his 18 year old sister for help," said Triss calmly, still staring at Tamello. "Now what do you want?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I should stop bye to tell you your presence is no longer needed back home. The problem has been taken care of," said Tamello scratching his head. He stood up and shift the weight of his bag. He kissed Triss swiftly on the cheek before leaping into the air so quckily, it was a few moments before anyone realized he was gone.

"Great!" said Triss. "Now how the hell am I gonna get out of here?" She fell back onto the ground and closed her eyes.

Tyson and Hilary looked at her like she was nuts. Matti looked puzzled, and the rest looked suprised at the thought that Triss would leave. Even Kai was a bit hurt that Triss hadn't bothered to tell him.

"Waddya mean, 'how am I gonna get out of here'," said Matti. She ran a hand through her hair

Triss looked at the spot Tamello was in, but he was long gone. "That bastard, I can't beleive he just lfet like that!" she muttered under her breath. "I was thinking that because since there is no tournment, why stay? I was going to go back to Russia to see if Amaya and Macha still needed any help. When they came, they told me something was wrong. I started think about leaving with them." The girl looked a bit ashamed.

" Vannan Trisscar Hikashi! You should have told us you wanted to go back! We would have let you go!" said Jimie. "Hell, we probably woulda gone with you!"

Triss gave the girl a soft smile."Yeah well, I talked with Illusion (and Dranzer, she added quietly), and they told me not to go. So I wont." Triss got a look from Kai when she added dranzer. The Russian girl gave him a minor shrug, and turned her attention to Matti, who was trying to get Triss' hairband out of her hair.

"Cut it out Matti."

"Well! I'm certainly gald you decided not to go!" said a voice. It was Mr.Dickenson.

Kai turned to him. "Why is that Mr. Dickenson?"

"bacause I came to tell you that the reason the tournement has been cancelled, is because there has been a tournement every year for three years straight. This year, the different countries requested a break to stock up on food and other things." the old man looked pointedly at Tyson as he said 'food'. "We at the BBA have decided that this is an excellent idea, and have come to a decision that for our returning teams, we shall sponser a week-long trip to where ever those teams decide to go."

"Really?" asked Michael. The boy looked pointedly at Erin and she knew what he was thinking. The next thing everyone knew, Michael was face down in the Koi pond.

The Blade Bruiser girls stared at the blonde and said in unision, "Wow."

"Yes, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I advise you to. Especislly you Triss. The others will need you to be there to explain things in full, and your reservations have been made. You will be staying with a friend of Triss' and mine, Ms. Acrana Savinovich. Now, go inside and pack your things." said Mr.D, and at that, he turned and went back to his car.

_**-CRASH! -**_

It had started to thunder and lightning a little bit. Hilary looked worried as she said, "Lets go inside guys now guys."

Everyone looked at her and nodded with agreement excpet for Triss. "You guys go ahead, I have to find Illusion."

"Sure thing babe," said Matti giving her friends shoulder a squeeze. "Come on you lot, before it really starts to thunder..."

Everyone went inside, except for Kai, who slowly followed after the Russian girl. She went into the park. By that time it was pouring down bucketfuls of rain. Lightning and thunder crashed through the air, lighting up the night.

Finally she stopped by the river side. "I know your there Kai," Triss mumbled into the rain. She turned to him and smiled softly. The boy blushed ever so slightly. It wasn't every day that one got to witness an actual smile from Triss.

Triss turned back to the river and sat down on the wet bank. Kai sat down on her left side and stared out over the water.

A slight gasp came from the boy as the girl lightly placed her head on his shoulder, and mumbled quietly, "What are we going to do?"

" I dunno, " he whispered back. "We have two options. One, we can find some loop-hole in the contract. Two, we can get married and live unhappily ever after the end. So, which one is it."

Triss brought her head up from Kai's shoulder and stood up. "I'm in no mood to make that kind of descision right now Mr. Hiwatari. Ask me again after we get back from vacation." She smirked at him and laughed as he got up and began circling her again. "Now this time, I can tell you're doing that just to stare." Her laugh echoed melodiously through the rain, and Kai loved it.

Stopping to look her straight in the eye Kai muttered softly, "You should laugh more often." Slowly, he came towards her until he was right infront of the girl. He pushed a bit of drenched hair out of her eyes, and nearly kissed her, but she backed away.

"Um... maybe some other time...," Triss said. She walked towards the road, but stopped and waited for Kai to catch up to her. They walked back to the dojo in complete silence.

**..The Dojo... **

The many teenagers that were now having a temporary residancy at the Granger Dojo were all curled up in their pyjamas in the living room, watching (yet again) the Ring. the two Russians crept into the room and stared at the oblivious group of teens.

Glancing as Hilary, Triss took off her wet flanel and gave it to Kai. He leaned back against the wall and watched his fiancee do the rest. Triss let her long black hair out of its restraining black hairband, she turned back to Kai and winked. Kai smirked and he knew what was coming next.

She got closer to Hilary, and at the moment of the climax in the movie, Triss wrung her hair out all over Hilary's head, and screamed in Tyson's ear, causing them all to jump. When the lights were turned on by Enrique, Triss and Kai could be seen standing on the back wall, trying ever so hard not to laugh. For the most part, they failed. Miserably.

Hilary rounded on Kai. "That wasn't funny you jackass!"

"Actually Hilary, it kinda sorta was. Now leave him alone, it was me who did it." said Triss, who was breathing hard still trying to regain composure.

It was Tysons turn to be pissed. "That was you? I can barley hear now!" he said. Then in a turn of events, he lunged at Triss, coming so close to hitting her in the back while she was off guard, but Kai stopped him in time.

"Not on your life Tyson." he said. Tyson backed away, glaring daggers at Triss, who merely stuck her tounge out at the boy.

Matti and Johnny had been laughing so hard. "Classic Kodak moment, and we didn't get it on tape!" said Matti.

Erin and Jimie then turned to Matti, each holding video cameras. "Oh my goddess, I think I love you!" Matti said to the sisters.

"Oh shut up. I think now, we should atleast try to sleep," said Hilary.

"But they obviously can't sleep," said Triss pointing to the bunch of teenagers behind her.

"So well find something else to do," said Hilary thinking.

Azulas face lit up. "How about truth or dare?" Everyone except Triss and Kai agreed.

**...In the sleeping room...**

Triss and Kai had changed into thier pjs, Triss into a black tank-top and black shorts, and Kai into his dark blue boxers and a white t-shirt.

While they were changing, Hilary had made everyone take spots in a circle, and the only spots left for Triss and Kai, were right next to each other.

"Azula, you start off because you thought of this hellmade game," said Triss leanind subconciously towards Kai.

"Er, ok. Hilary truth or dare?" the small girl questioned.

"Dare." said Hilary with no fear.

"You asked for it."said Azula with an evil look. Marium a little looked worried." Everyone close your eyes. Hilary your dare is to KISS one guy in here, but we can't watch, though we all know who your gonna kiss."

Everyone closed their eyes, excpet Triss and Kai, who knew how to fake it.

Hilary stood up, walked around, and stopped at everyone knows who, Tyson. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, and walked back to her seat, both she and Tyson blushing madly.

"How many people knew that she was gonna kiss Tyson?" asked Marium. All hands raised, except Tyson, who was all around clueless.

"Ok, Hilary, your turn," said Alkanet, who was sitting beside Kenny.

"Hmmmmmmmm, lets see, whos life should I ruin first." She pondered looking around. "I know, Matti! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said the red-head a little, unsure of her answer.She slowly looked at Triss who simply raised an eyebrow.

"You have to tell everyone right here, right now, which of the boys in this room, you really like," Hilary practically screamed.

Matti started blushing furiously. "I like, er...I suppose I like, Johnny," she said quietly.

"What was that Matti? I couldn't hear you. Speak a little louder," said Hilary coaxing her.

"I like Johnny for goddess's sake," yelled Matti as she buried her head in her arms. Triss rolled her purple eyes and called her name.

"Matti. Matti? I know you can hear me so don't bother faking deafness."

"What?" came a pissed off voice. Triss looked around her and found one of Erin's sneakers. "Its your turn." And with that, the girl deftly hurled the sneaker at Matti, managing to smack her soundly on the head.

"Grrrrrr on your soul Triss," said Matti rubbing her noggin. "Ok. Ummmmmmmm, Max, t.o.d?"

"Truth." Max sounded confident in his answer.

"Your blushing funeral." said Matti shrugging."Ok, if you had to choose one other girl in the room to date, who would it be and why?"

Max looked ashamed as he said his next statement. "Er, probably, Marium don't hit me!" (his girlfriend was aiming a whack to the back of the head.) "Maybe, Triss, or Erin maybe. I don't know! Please don't hit me!"

"Ok, enough punishment for Maxie," said Erin. "It's his turn anyway."

"Fine then." muttered the blonde, whilst fending off blows from Marium. "Enrique, truth or dare?"

"Enrique looks as if he might actually be thinking!"said Matti. Erin, the other kids bursted out with laughter, except Kai and Triss, who both audibly snickered. Enrique stuck his toung out at the girl.

"Dare. Max, I choose dare."

Max was hoping hed say that."Ok then, I dare you to run up the road in one of Hilary's pink skirts, yelling 'IM GAY' as loud as you can." Enriques face fell. He mumbled something about Max being a horrible evil little sugarfreak.

Jimie went over and patted him on the back. As she walked over to her bag, she walked past Triss. "I'll get the cam-corder." she whispered.Triss' face lit up.

"so, is this why you two insisted bringing the cam-corder?" Erin and Jimie exchanged looks."YUP!"

After Enrique had come back inside, Erin and Jimie were rewinding the film so Triss could watch it again.

"Hey, Erin can you make me a copy of this?"

Erin looked at her."Yeah why?"

"pure blackmail." was all Triss said.Tyson and Ray were amazed that anyone would really blackmail Enrique. But then again, this was Triss who was doing the black mailing...

"You wouldnt?" gasped the Italian boy.

**1**-"Yea I Posso probabilmente trasmetterlo ad alcuni amici sopra in Italia, che amerebbe rendervi la vita ancor più di un inferno, voi ho pervertito il freak!" Triss muttered in Italian.

Enirque looked as if he would kill the girl if she went through with it. "Well, Trissy, its my turn, truth or dare?"

"Depands, tell me what my options are."

"Im not gonna tell you." Enrique and Triss were having a glare off when Hilary, who was really enjoying all of this, whispered "blackmail" in his ear.

"Okokokokok! Your options are these- Dare, you gotta kiss your fiance, on the lips, full force. Truth, you gotta tell us why that dude called you the 'belle of the bloodstorm' or something like that."

"Er, lets see, both ideas suck, so you can just dare me to commite suicide, or something," said Triss cheerfully.

Matti got up from her spot next to Johnny, who had fallen asleep, and made Kai move so she could sit next to her friend.**2**-"Ciudadano, no haga hasta al niño de mierda así, usted ya intentó tres veces para hacer esto, y esto nunca trabaja!"

**3**-"Esto sólo no trabajó porque usted los tipos siempre me paran antes de que yo pueda hacer cualquier verdadero daño!"

The two girls had begun to argue in Spanish of all things! Everyone looked confused.

"Well, I don't really care about this, but it just sounded like the girl said the word "dare" so shes gotta kiss Kai, on the mouth." said Kevin.

Triss froze. "What!" yelled both the russians."I most certianly did not" said Triss calmly.

Alkanet spoke up."Actually Triss, you did, when you asked if there was an alternative for the dare, you said the word 'dare', therefore chosing to do it."

Triss blushed so red, it was unnatural."Baka."she muttered."Fine if Alka says I said that, than thats what I said, but not a soul can look, or I will personally see to their demise.Got that.?" everyone nodded very quickly."Good." They all turned around.Triss leaned foreward to kiss Kai, when she noticed Jimie's cam-corder.

She picked it up, deleted everything that could be used against her, and whacked Jimie and Erin in the back of thier heads."Fuck you both."

She walked back over to Kai."Lets get this over with," he muttered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yeah," said Triss. She simply planted a chaste kiss on his lips and for one second, there might have been a spark. But not for long. Triss pulled away, redder than before.

"Ok, its over." And everyone turned back around.

"Are we done yet?" asked Tyson.Hilary started to hit his head, but she stopped midway.

"oh just shut up Tyson." she mumbled.Tyson who had been expecting a hit, looked confused.

"Hilary, normally you don't hesitate to hit me, whats wrong.?" Hilary looked at him.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired, can we go to sleep now?"

Matti and Jimie could be heard making bird sounds in the background. Out of nowhere, Erin schreeched "Oh my god, Tyson knows big words like hesitate!"

Triss was really tired and she laid her head down on the floor and was about to fall asleep, when Max came over, he had found and eaten an airhead, and rudely poked her in her stomach, where she an internal scar on her muscle that had never fully healed.

"Shit Max! What the hell was that for?" she said clutching her abdomen.

"Ijustwantedtoseeifyouwerealiveornot!" he said almost jumping. Moriah and Mairum came over and they both sat on him to get him to shut up and settledown.

"Soes Triss look like she's dead?" asked Moriah, getting really close to his face. Johnny had woken up, and he could visilby see that Ray was really miffed.

Johnny walked over to Matti and put his hand on her shoulder as her sat down. "So, what have I missed, because Ray lookes pissed, Kai and Triss are actually showing some emotion, Hilary has fallen asleep on Tyson's shoulder, and Moriah and Marium are sitting on Max. To top it off, Erin and Jimie are video taping it all."

Matti started busting out laughing."Nothing for you to be concerned about." she said trying to stop laughing."hey, Triss, can we go to sleep now?" Triss turned her head to her friend and away from ERin.

"Might as well, we are leaving tomorrow." Triss yelled to Matti. And as if they were dolls, the group of teens fell to there respected places amidst the room of futons and pillow.

**...End Chapter...**

1-Yea I. Posso probabilmente trasmetterlo ad alcuni amici sopra in Italia, che amerebbe rendervi la vita ancor più di un inferno, voi ho pervertito il freak. **Yea I would. I can probably send it to a few friends over in Italy, who would love to make you life even more of a hell, you perverted freak**

2-Ciudadano, no haga hasta al niño de mierda así, usted ya intentó tres veces para hacer esto, y esto nunca trabaja.**Dude, don't even fucking kid like that, you already tried three times to do that, and it never works**

3-Esto sólo no trabajó porque usted los tipos siempre me paran antes de que yo pueda hacer cualquier verdadero daño**It only didn't work because you guys always stop me before I can do any real damage**

A/N-Holy hell that was a mega long chapter... growl, you people better reveiw.


	9. 7 Miami

So, my dad kept kicking me off the computer and I can't upload from the school computers, and that just sucks .

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Beyblade. Only my characters, and plot.

**...Chapter 7- Miami...**

The next day, everybody was awake and dressed before 5:45, much to Tyson's dismay. The different teams saw each other off on their planes and the BladeBreakers and BladeBrusiers were on their way to the destination by 6:30.

They touched down in Miami a few hours later, where they waited around for about half an hour until Triss' friend came to get them.

Ms. Acrana Savinovich was about twenty-eight years old with dark greenish-blue hair which she wore in a high pony tail. She wore a black tank-top and had blue hip-hugger jeans and black flip-flops. Acrana had an accomplice, her 18 yr old brother Chad, who only wore sneakers and shorts. No shirt, trying to show off his 'six-pack'.

"Triss! Over here!" yelled Acrana from the other side of the room. Kai noted the woman had a slight Russian accent.

Triss looked around and waved. "Acra! and Chad." she added half-heartedly.

When they walked over to Acrana and Chad, Chad immedatly started flirting with Triss, which really pissed Kai off. He seriously looked as if he was going to punch the boy right in the gut.

"The perverted flirter is still living with his sister I see." Said Matti to Erin and Hilary, who struggled to keep stright faces.

"Hey Triss, "said Acrana." Who are these guys? I know Mr.D asked for me to watch a few of your friends, but not a bunch of boys! Chad, get away from Triss!" Chad had been flirting uproarisly with Triss who was this close() to punching his lights out and leaving him there, but Matti, Hilary, and the rest of the girls all had to hold her back from just raising her fist.

" Acra, these are the Bladebreakers, our new team.Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson,and Tyson's girlfriend, Hilary."said Triss motioning to the group of boys behind her.

Acra looked at them."Nice to meet you all. I'm Acrana, call me Acra. This my my horomonaly driven brother Chad, who is completely obsessed with Triss as you can see." She looked over them all, but her eyes hoovered on Kai. "Hey Trissy, can I ask you somthing?"

"You just did, but go ahead, ask again," came Triss' reply.

Acra rolled her eyes. "Is this guy like your long-lost brother or somthing, because you both look like you are related. Or is he one of those Abby guys that you grew up with?" Acra motioning to Kai.

"For all unfortunance. I didn't grow up with him persay, but I did go to the same hell hole if that's what you mean." muttered the Russian girl glaring. Acra knew she had hit a danger zone.

"Ok, lets go shall we?" Acra said cheerfully.

When they got to the parking lot, they stopped between two very nice cars- a black convertable, and a blue SUV. Triss seemed very happy.

"Thanks a whole load for not giving my convertiable over to your brother Acra." said Triss. She quickly went over to her car and jumped into the drivers seat and ran her hands over the dashboard lovingly.

"No problem!" said Acra laughing. Triss hadn't been this happy in a while.

Tyson was sick of waiting."Can we go already?"

That earned him a hit over the head by Hilary. "Tyson stop being rude!"

Kenny knew how to shut them up."You both fight like your married." That did indeed shut them up.

Triss got out of the convertable and tossed her bag in the trunk."Ok guys, load your junk in the back of the SUV. Ladies and Hilary with me, guys with the ass, I mean Chad." Triss said smiling slightly at Hilary.

The ass walked over to her and leaned over her. "You know you can't resist me Triss," he whispered in her ear as his hands traveled along her arms. He got a grade-A kick in the nuts for that one.

"I have for the last 2 years asshole." she said jumping in her car."Lets go" she said. Everyone just stood there, except Matti, who ran over to the convertiable with a laugh and claimed shotgun.

All the other girls climbed in the car also, and when Triss got the convert revved up, the guys got in the SUV, but there wasn't enough room, and they had to rock-paper-scissors for the last seat. Tyson lost, and had to sit in the trunk.

Triss laughed and immediatly blasted the radio. 'Not Good Enough For the Truth in Cliche' by Escape the Fate was playing. "Oh fuck yeah!" she yelled to noone in particular.

"Everyone ready?" yelled Erin and Jimie to the boys. They nodded. "Then lets hit it!" the sisters yelled, and Triss shot off like a rocket.

**...Chad's SUV...**

"Well. She obviously knows where she's going," said Ray.

"Yup. Hey Chad, how often does Triss come to Miami?" asked Max.

Chad had to think over Max's question. "Er, she used to come every year since she was about, I don't know, fifteen? But she stopped after last year, I don't know why though."

"Maybe if this place wasn't surrounded by perverts like you, she'd comeback more often." mumbled Tyson from the trunk. Everyone except Kai, who smirked, and Chad who was throughly pissed off at Tyson's comment, was busting out laughing.

Chad looked over at Kai, who claimed the shotgun next to him. "Hey, you, Kai was it? Are you like Triss' boyfriend, or is she free? Because you looked really pissed when I was anywhere near her."

Kai said nothing.He wasn't listening to a word Chad had said, because he was in a converation with Triss.(remember, they can talk to each other through their minds.)

"Hmmm? No I'm not her boyfriend." said Kai at last.

Max and Tyson were confused. "Really, than what are you? You two really seem to like each other!" exclaimed Max looking at Kai with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, really! You two are always going off together late at night!" Said Ray. He slowly opened his golden eyes and stopped playing with his ponytail.

"Oh fuck you guys." said Kai glaring at them.

Chad took that as an intiative. "I'd bet you'd rather fuck Triss would'nt you?"

Kai was really blushing now, so he chose to ignore them.

**...Triss' Convertiable...**

The radio was blaring, and the girls were talking and laughing.

Acra was also wondering about Triss and Kais relationship. "Hey Trissy, are you and that Kai dude going out or what?"

Triss almost lost control of the car and drove over some kid on a skateboard. When she looked back at her friend, she was blushing madly."What makes you think that?"

"Er, well, he did look like he had to control himself from killing my brother when he was anywhere near you..." Acra said slyly.

All the girls seemed really intrested in what Triss had to say. The Russian girl just looked at them, blushing innocently, her fingers itching to wrap themselves around the knife which was still in her boot.

"There isn't anything between us! Really!"

Hilary and Erin looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"HaaaaaaHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yeah right Triss, like you and Kai aren't secretly dating!" howled Erin.

"Yeah, I see you two leaving the dojo at night when you think noone is watching you!" said Hilary.

Triss didn't turn red at this."Stalker whore. All that we do is we go to the park and we beybattle. If you would stay awake to notice, me and Kai always take our beyblades with us."

"yeah, well, whatever. We're here you moron." said Acra whacking Triss in the head.

"Owwwwwww! You hoe!! What the hell was that for!" whined Triss as she pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Nothing." Acra helped the girls get there luggage into her beach house.

The boys took longer to get to the beach house, because Chad had seen some good looking girls on the boardwalk as they passed by.

When they did get there, Triss and Acra were in the kitchen talking rapidly in Russian and Matti was sitting there watching them. Erin and the rest of the girls were in the living room trying to figure out the best way to get Kai and Triss together.

The guys walked in the livingroom, to see Triss' dagger buried in the wall, and the Hilary and the other girls were still debating. Triss tried to walk in the room to retrive her dagger, but no one moved.

"Ok, pissed girl, coming through!" she yelled and everyone quickly jumped out of her way as Triss went over to her dagger and dug it out of the wall.

Tyson was very disgruntled. "What the fuck happened while we were trying to keep Chad away from the boardwalk?"

Hilary and her friends stopped talking and started giggling.

"None of your damn buisiness." Triss mumbled as she walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in about half an hour if Tyson decides not to 'sample' everying." Triss put a little emphasis on 'sample'.

Max turned to Jimie. "Whats her problem?"

"We were teasing her about Kai." Hilary said rather meanly. The girls started giggling again.

Kai turned bright red. So did Triss, who had heard the comment.Triss turned to the door and left, muttering a string of cuss words in Russian so bad, that Acra and Kai could only stare at the girl as she left.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." said Max wide-eyed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Triss had left the beach house. She wasn't that hungery so she went to walk along the beach. The girl stood there for a while (3 hours to be exact).

Illusion intruded her thoughts.

_-What is the matter mistress?-_

_"Huh, oh nothing."_

_-Now, I know thats a load of shit. Tell me whats the matter, or I'll have to get Dranzer and Kai to help me.-_

_Death glare in mind."You do and I'll destroy your beyblade."_

_Illusion flinches.- 0kokokok, I won't get anyhelp from the guys, but can you let me out, or can we practice?-_

_"We can practice. I need to practice the Fusion tecnique."_

Triss launched her blade.

"Go Illusion!" yelled the girl as she got prepared to destroy a nearby tree that was washed up on the beach. "Illusion, tear that tree to bits!" The blade did as it was bid.The tree was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Schreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech! Triss turned to her blade just in time to see that another blade was trying to grind it into the dirt. Kai jumped out of the growing darkness. "Dranzer, attack!" he yelled.

"Illusion use Nightmare Re-live!" Triss yelled as she got out of the way of the blades that were spinning towards her. Kai froze as Illusion came out of her blade with a loud screech. Then Triss started glowing black, and Illusion started singing a deadly tune, bringing back all of Kai's worst nightmares. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his head. The white pheonix stopped singing, and Kai reagined posture.

"Dranzer, Pheonix Song!"

Dranzer came out of his blade with a screech that matched Illusion's. Triss and Illusion screamed in pain. Triss' eyes glowed with a black so dark, even dead of night cound not compare.

"Fusion!" she yelled.Triss and Illusion fused together, leaving Kai stunned.Before him was a creature that was both beautiful, and deadly.

Triss and Ilusions' fusion produced a female, wearing a black skirt and top, with a white belt that had a sword in its hilt. The creature had silver white wings protruding from her back. Triss' eyes were the same.A dark purple-red that held more knowledge of pain than you could put into a book.

Next thing Kai knew, his and Triss' blades were hitting with brute force.Triss/Illusion whipped out thier sword and with a look of upset from the angel, she stabbed the fire pheonix through the middle, but that didn't stop him. Dranzer and Kai fought back so valiantly, Triss was thrown from her transformation, back into her human state.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. However she made a quicker recovery then kai expected her to. "Illusion! Use Death on Silent Wings!"

"Dranzer, Copy her attack!" both pheonix shot poisoned feathers at each other. The blades collided and got knocked from the dish. Kai let his blade fall a few feet from him, still spinning. Triss caught hers. Illusions blade was still spinning also, and with every turn, it made its way deeper into her hand.

Kai came over to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled at the blade until it came out. It left a deep cut, but it didn't seem to faze Triss.

"Thanks." she mumbled. She got up, noticing that the white pheonix was lying on the ground, not moving, Triss' purple-red eyes got real big. She looked stunned as she picked up her pheonix . "Illusion" Kai heard Triss say as he turned around to leave. Triss waited until Illusion woke up again to return back to Acra's house.

**...End chapter...**  
**A/N-**  
-At the beginning of the chapter, I mentioned that they got on seperate planes. The teams that were staying with Tyson and co. went back to their homes to either go somewhere besides Miami, or to repack and then take another flight out to Miami.-

I have a pole, who do you think I should have pair up first?  
Tyson + Hilary  
Triss + Kai  
Matti + Ray  
Kenny + Alkanet

plz tell me what you think in the form of a review


	10. 8 Dreams of the past

I am kinda tired/bored, so I'll try to make this one short.

**...Disclaimer- no, I don't own beyblade. Leave me alone...**

Chapter 8- Dreams of the past...

Triss had gotten back to the beachhouse around 10:00. She saw everyone sitting in the living room, watching a scary movie, which was uncommom for their friends. When she entered the room, Acra looked up from the screen and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Triss ignored that gesture and sat on the ground near the section of the couch Kai decided to sit at. Kai sat above her on the couch. Hilary was clutching to Tyson for dear life, while he had his arm wrapped protectivly around her. Ray sat with Matti a few feet away from the couple, closer to the door. Max was hiding behind the couch because the movie was 'scary'. Jimmi and Erin had gone to bed awhile ago, and were fast asleep in their respected rooms. Kenny and Alkanet were staring wideyed at the screen, obviously were scared.

**...Triss' Pov...**

I shook my head at the television_. 'Oh my god.'_ I thought_. 'They really think Freddy v/s Jason is scary? Seriously, a history test is scarier than this!'_

_'I concur'._ Illusion's voice echoed through my mind. _"How's your hand?"_

_"Illusion? Are you ok?! How's your wing?"_

_"My wing is perfectly fine! I'm more worried about your hand. How deep did you get cut?."_

_"Wha- oh, it's fine. The blade didn't go as deep as I had thought." _I muttered to her. Illusion cooed quietly, and I could tell she was releived.

_"Triss, I think we should we should challenge Kai and Dranzer soon!"_ she said. I sighed and quietly said it was okay with me, but that she would have to ask.

_"Will do captian!" and Illusion went off to talk to Dranzer._

I looked at my watch. Eleven o'clock it read. The time had gone by fast. I swept my eyes around to see my teammates. They were all sleeping! I shook my head as I watched them sleep. "You all have no clue how much danger we are in, do you?" I mumbled. "Be happy your dreams are wracked by the past." Bitterly, I layed my head back on the couch and started to drift off, knowing what my dreams would be of.

**...End Triss' Pov...**

**...Kai's pov...**

When I was sure she had gone to sleep, I switched sides of the couch so my head was almost level with Triss'. _'I wonder what she ment by we dont have a clue how much danger were in."_

_'I beleive I can answer that."_ came Dranzer's voice_.'Illusion told me that Triss was worried about the fact that her grandmother was working with Voltaire. Illusion also accidently mentioned that Triss thinks of you alot."_

_"Ill pretend I didn't here that last comment. Why would she be worried about Asakura and Voltaire?They are in jail after all."_

Dranzer shook his head_."Kami you are dense! How long did it take for Voltaire to escape last time? How long do you think it'll take him this time, now that Asakura is helping him? And now they will be after you and Triss before long!"_

I looked dumbfounded as the realization of what Dranzer said hit me_."Just go to sleep Dranzer."_

Dranzer turned to return to his blade_,"Before I forget, Illusion and Triss want a rematch."_

_"Hmph"_

**...End Kai's Pov...**

The house was silent as the teens slept. Each within their own dreams, they subconciously thought of things past and what they really wished for.

**...Triss' Dream...**

_A fourteen year old girl dressed in black and crimson red ran down the hall way of a dark cold abbey. She didn't know where she was running. Just as long as she made it back to her home, her friends, her everything. As she ran, her long red and black hair ,pulled in a low ponytail, swayed behind her._

_Quickly she turned a corner, smashing right into another fourteen year old. He had red hair, and was easily distinguishable as Tala Valkov._

_"Tala. Thank goddess." muttered Triss. By the looks of Tala, he had just been punished. His pale skin was bloodied, he had scars on his face and his orange and white suit was ripped and torn. Triss knew it was her turn next, though hers would be much worse._

_Tala looked at his friend and nodded, letting her know she would be ok. Triss was the only thing giving him and his friends Ian, Bryan, Spencer, and even Kai, hope in this place, for she was the only one that had never given Boris or Voltaire the satisfaction of her tears and pain._

_"Be careful Triss." he warned her. "Boris is in a really foul mood today. He got Kai really bad this time. He was on the verge of tears." _

_Triss looked at the redhead wide-eyes, knowing that Kai (though she didnt know him personally) almost cried, was amazing._

_Triss knew not to cry. It would just be worse if she did, and she had never cried before, and she never would._

_They left each other so that Triss could get it over with. She walked onto a dungeon, where Boris could be seen standing in the middle of the room, a long pointed staff in hand. Voltaire, his grandson Kai, and even Triss' own grandmother Asakura, were seated in chairs near the door. Kai was there to learn to be colder, and the other two were there for kicks._

_Triss went and stood in the middle of the room, and waited for her punishment. It never came._

Everything left her mind, giving her the dreamless sleep she so badly wanted. What she didn't know, was outside her dream, something had happened.

...End Chapter...

A/n- Yes. short and sweet. Please review!


	11. 9 Suprises

This is a short chapter, because I am running out of ideas...

Chapter 10, Suprise

**...The next Morning...**

Triss woke up with something heavy on her lap. She opened her eyes and saw Kai's sleeping face staring up at her. She was about to shove him off, when she noticed how peacefully he was sleeping, as apposed to other times when she would hear him tossing and turning under his sheets. She traced his delecate features with her eyes, burning this picture of his peace into her mind, not wanting to forget it. She lay her head back, wondering to herself why she didn't just shove him off. It was true, she did like him, a lot, and that he probably liked her, but there was too much going on at the moment.

At that, she decided she would conceal her feelings like she always did. Triss looked down at him, a look of disgust on her face, leveled her mouth with his ear and...

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET THE HELL OF ME!!!!!!!!!"

That did it. Kai jerked his head up and looked at where he had slept that night. _'Oh shit'_ he thought. He looked over at the russian, and almost smirked, but stopped himself when he saw her fingering that dagger of hers. "Um..." he started to say.

"Get-off-me-now-you-jackass." She hissed, still fingering her knife. Kai got up, and decided it was best to stay out of her way for a while. He moved into a sitting position on the couch and noticed that everyone ways staring at them. Triss just sent them a death glare, and everyone cringed.

She then walked out of the room, muttering a looooooooooong string of cuss words in Russian, which of course, only Kai and Acra understood. He stood there his eyes wide open, and he actually looked scared.

Acra watched her friend retreat to her room. "Ok, I won't ask if you guys don't..." she said. Everyone nodded in agreement. They got up and retreated to their rooms that they had picked last night before the movie started.

The rooms were as such:

Tyson/Hilary, Max/Kenny, Erin/Jimmi, Matti/Ray, Kai/Triss, Acra gets room to herself, and Alkanet chose to sleep on the couch.

The guys went out later that day, but before doing so, Acra made them change from their usual outfits so they wouldn't be noticed.

Triss went to a tattoo parlor to get a tattoo finished. She has a black and white Chimera on her lower back.

**A/N- Didn't know she had one did you? Well, neither did I until I decided to write this**.

Tyson, Max, Hilary, Jimmi, Matti and Erin headed down to the beach to hang around. Jimmi and Erin took their infamous videocamras along for the ride.

Ray headed out to look around town, and later went to the beach.

Kenny and Alkanet atayed at home to tune up everyones blades. Kenny needed Alkanet there because Illusion and the rest of the girls' blades had a completely different structure then the boys'.

Acra went to the bar where she works as a waitress.

And the human iceburg...well, we can't seem to find him, but he's probably tailing Triss or hanging out near an allyway.

**...End Chapter...**

**A/N- so because this is the new and improved version of my story, I'm going to add an extra chapter. A character profile just for you, my adoring fans. XP**


	12. Midstory profiles

**Mid-story Character Profile- **

BladeBruisers-

Triss Hikashi-

Hair- long, Black in the back, red in the front,

Eyes- Purple Red

Clothes- Blue jeans, black vans, Black corset style tank top

age- 17

Matti Ivanov-

Hair- shoulder length, bright red

Eyes- Ice blue

Clothes- Blue jeans, blue converse, Grey tank top

Age- 17

Erin Taylor-

Hair- Shoulder length, dark blonde- light brown

Eyes- Blue green

Clothes- black pinstrip shorts, grey converse, green knee high socks, green shirt

Age- 16.5

Jimie Taylor-

Hair- dark brown, shoulder length

Eyes- brown

clothes- Blue jeans, white nikes, Blue t-shirt

age- 17

Alkanet Chang-

Hair- mid-back, white w/ blue highlights

Eyes-White-grey

Clothes- tan cargo pants, white converse, white tank top

Age- 16

BladeBreakers-

Kai Hiwatari- (no shark fin face paint ;P)

Hair- Dark blue in back, steel grey in front

Eyes- Auburn

Clothes- Blue jeans, black long-sleeve t-shirt, dark red no-sleeve hoodie, black combat boots\

Age- 17

Ray Kon-

Hair- black, long, pulled into a low wrapped ponytail

Eyes- Golden

Clothes- Red chinese style shirt, blue jeans, regular shoes

Age- 17

Tyson Granger-

Hair- Navey blue, regular style, Black Baseball cap

Eyes- Blue

Clothes- Blue jeans, White and black t-shirt, white nikes

Age- 16

Max Tate-

Hair- Bonde!

Eyes- dark Blue

Clothes- Olive green cargo pants, Green t-shirt, orange hoodie, regular sneakers

Age- 16

Kenny Manabu-

Hair- brown

Eyes- ...

Clothes- Tan shorts, white shirt, white sneakers

Age- 15

Hilary Tatibani-

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Ruby

Clothes- Pink Skirt, Pink Shirt, pink flip-flops

Age- 17


	13. 10 Of Sand and Surf

OK I'm sorry its taken me for ever to upload. **BLAME SCHOOL AND THE FACT THAT MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN!  
**Thanks to all that have read/reveiwed!

Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Beyblade and neither do you !

**...Woot...**

Chapter 10- Of Surfs and Sand

_**The Beach-**_

"Matti, Ray, will you guys hurry up?" yelled Erin. The sun was high and the waves were a light blue. It was the perfect day to go surfing.

"Really! you'd think you were snails or something?!"Jimie commented loudly while pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Ready or not ocean, here we come!" The sisters grabbed their boards and ran swiftly out into the water.

Matti shook her head and removed her t-shirt and yelled, "Give us two minutes! I gotta put my sunscreen on!" Erin and Jimie merely waved back to their friends before paddling out to deeper water.

So to hurrry up, the neko-chick started administering her lotion- with Ray watching of course.

He couldn't help it!

_"Damn she looks good," _Ray thought. Matti's swim trunks came to her waist line, and her tankini top was tight, so that it showed off her perfectly tanned body, and all of her curves.

_**snap**_ ."Ray. RAY!"

"Oh huh what? OH. Hi Matti!" the horomonally driven boy managed to choke out. He cheeks were a deep red and he tried to make the blood come away from his cheeks, but to no avail.

Matti shook her head and sighed," Put some sunscreen on, or you will be toast." Matti poked Ray on the forehead and the boy turned an even darker red.

Ray took the bottle from her, and Matti slowly started walking towards the ocean with her blue surfboard."I'll meet you in. Ok?"

He merely nodded and turned his head to keep from watching the way Matti's hips swung when she walked. Instead he watched Tyson and Hilary's daily quarrel.

"Come on Hilary! All I want is a corndog!" Tyson whined. Hilary shook her head and raised a fist.

"But you've already had seven this morning Tyson!"

"Well, I'm a growing boy! I need food!" the boy yelled as loud as he could, all the while shaking his hands in the air.

"That may be so, but you don't need to eat like an elephant!" Hilary turned on her heel and stormed down the beach.

Tyson turned to Ray." Whats the hell is her problem."

Ray laughed."Hehe. She likes you dude. All chicks get like that eventually."

The bluenette looked stunned."No WAY does Hilary like me! She's way too good for me! Hilary. Wait up!" and Tyson ran after his brunette.

"Huh. Is that Moriah I see?" Ray said after a laughing fit at his clueless friend. "No way. That can't be her." Ray squinted at the girl and saw a blob of pink hair. It really was Moriah.

(**A/N- if you can remember, Mr.Dickenson arranged for some of the teams to go to Miami**.)

Yeah, it was Moriah. But she was talking- no, more like flirting- with some other guy.

Ray looked down hearted, and looked towards the ocean. He saw Matti surfing the waves, looking rather cute with the water splashing in her face. Ray made up his mind and dedcided to get it over with. He walked over to Moriah and the guy.

"Moriah, what are you doing, and who the hell is this?" the Chinese boy fumed. He eyed the boy angrily.

The pink headed girl jumped."RAY? Oh this is Matt, a- a friend of mine." Moriah refused ot look Ray in the eyes, and was looking over the water.

The blonde boy looked at her questioningly. "Friend?. I thought we we're going out?"

Ray didn't look suprised. "Well, you can have her. Moriah we're through." And then he walked away from the two, leaving Moriah speech-less. But Ray did feel better. Now he may have a chance with Matti!

**+Xiggy's Tattoo Asylum+**

_Ring_

Triss came through the door of a local tattoo shop. Her chimera tattoo needed to be finished.

"Hold on. I'll be right there. Let me finish up this chick." came a gruff voice from a back room.

Triss smiled."No hurry. The chimera can wait a few more minutes."

"Hehehehe. Is that my Trissy I hear?" A man with a blue mohawk stepped out of the back room. A blonde girl about the age of twenty came out behind him rubbing her upper arm.

"Geez Xiggy, that like hurt!" the blondie said.

Triss chuckled at the blonde. Rolling her eyes she said, "What did you expect? That it wouldn't hurt a bit?"

"Well, like yah!"

Xiggy huffed. "Well Jessica, pay up your 500$ and get out of here."

"Yeah, my chimera needs to be finished." commented Triss. She shot Jessica a big smile and waved goodbye as Jessica slammed the money on the counter and left.

Xiggy walked towards the back room and motioned for Triss to follow, which she did.

"Well Trissy what have you been doing for the past...2 years?"

"Adapting" Triss said as she straddled the chair.

"Okay then. lets get this over with!..." Xiggy muttered while getting his inks and tattoo gun ready.

_**...A few hours later...**_

"Nice doing business with you Trissy. Next time you come around, bring that boy you were telling me about!"

The russian girl slapped 300$ in the Asylum owners hands, and grabbed her bag.

"Ahahaha. Aren't you a comedian? See ya later Xigg."

"Later babe."

When Triss got outside, she saw Kai leaning on her convertiable. She walked over calmly (even though her stomach was butterflying) and shoved Kai off of her car door.He landed on the concrete and stared at the Russian girl until she helped him to his feet.

"Can I help you?" Triss asked him. Kai answered that by grabbing her and pinning her between the car and himself. Grinding his hips into hers and planting a kiss on her lips, Triss moaned against his. Triss wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and tilted her head back slightly, making the kiss deeper.

_**..Kai's Thoughts..**_

_"Damn she is a good kisser."_

_""Well what did you expect master Kai? For her to be terrible?"" came Dranzer's all-knowing voice._

_'Yea Kai, what did you expect from Miss Triss?'_

_"Illusion?"_

_'At your service'_

_"Ok. both of you scram." Triss' voice rang out loud and clear through Kai's mind._

_"" Were gone""_

_'Yup'_

_**Normal POV**_

Kai and Triss pulled out of the kiss slowly. Kai leaned his forehead against Triss' and muttered "Damn. Why didn't we do that sooner?"

Triss shrugged. "Because flirting with you was almost as fun." Kai grinned and placed a kiss on Triss' nose. She giggled a little and pushed him off of her. Behind them, a large 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" could be heard from the door way of the Tattoo Asylum.

Xiggy was standing at the door clapping. He laughed and said, "How cute." Triss flipped him off, and Xiggy gave her a thumbs up and walked back inside.

"Get in." said the girl motioning to the car.

"What?" Kai asked her groggily, was obviously still feeling the effects from their kiss.

"I said get in! We have to get those morons from the beach so we can start practicing for the tournement." Kai said nothing, but got into the car. Triss started up the engine and they went off in search of their friends.

**...End chappie...**

UDP- hahahaha. are you guys happy! I have made it so that Kai and Triss get together, and in the next chapter, Ill get Ray and Matti together.

_Triss- I loathe you._

_UDP- Thats nice_.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Author's Notes

IN WHICH I EXPLAIN STUFF THAT MAY BE CONFUSING TO MY READERS...

OK. I'm gonna do exactly what the title says. K?

First, I'm gonna clear stuff up on my characters-

Vannan Trisscar Hikashi- She is from Russia. Very far North Russia. Her mom-Vannan- was from the Otterian Clan. Her father (to be named later) was from Japan. Asakura is Triss' grandmother, and Triss has 2 siblings- Tamello (her brother) and Aleera.Triss' mom and dad were murdered when their home was burned down.

Matthias Ivanov-She is Tala's little sister. Her mom is from China, and Tala's dad is from Russia. They split up and Matti went w/ her mom, Tala w/ their dad. The have different mothers.

Erin and Jimmi Taylor- Sisters to the end. These two are from America, Phoenix, AZ to be precise. They met Triss on one of Asakura's visits and started a street fight. Triss won. Duh!

Alkanet Chang- Alkanet is an army brat. Her mom and dad are from South Korea, but they moved to America shortly after Akanet was born. Alkanet's dad is a Captain in the American army.

MY EXPLANATION ON MY CHARACTERS NAMES-

OK. I am not the most creative person in the world and so I have taken names from the Redwall series by Brian Jacques. Only because the names that he comes up with kickass.

Names taken-

Vannan- a name from the book Marlfox.

Trisscar- the name of the main character from the book Triss

Alkanet- the name of an infirmary sister in one of the books (I forget which one...)

Tammello- a name from the book Long Patrol

Erin Taylor- name of my absolute best friend In the world

Jimmi Taylor- name of my absolute best friends sister.

Macha and Amara- these two are characters made by Maresia Eterna

AND IN SOME OF MY CHAPPIES, I HAVE MADE MISSTAKES OKAY? I KNOW THAT, if you spot them, fix them mentally so they make sense!

AND ANOTHER THING! I put that Triss says to Kai something about a tournament. I will make that clearer later.

ps. Right now, on 8/20/07, this story is finished and has been for several months.

pss- THIS STORY IS ON HOLD, BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO BACK THROUGH AND FIX IT! WHEN THE STORY CONFUSES THE AUTHOR, THATS A BAD SIGN...

Return to Top


	15. 11 Relationship

A/n- I'm not exactly done going over my story, and I am rewriting it, but I couldn't keep my fans from their next chapter, so... here ya go.

_**Chp 11- Relationship**_

Triss and Kai had gone to the beach to pick up the girls and Hilary. Kai found himself walking back to Acra's place with his half of the team because his oh-so-sweet girlfriend kicked him out of her convertiable. The girls, all except for Triss who rolled her eyes, bid the boys goodbye and sped towards the house.

(UDP- Goddess aren't I cheesy!)

**_Convertiable-_**

"Oh, Trissy?" cooed Jimmi poking Triss in her head. Triss quickly batted her hand away.

"What!?"

"What the hell is goin' between you and Hiwatari?"

"YEAH!" yelled all the girls in the car, in Triss' ear. Triss stayed silent and kept her eyes on the road while her friends loudly bickered amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on between the captians.

**_Triss' POV-_**

"You should all be arrested for an attempt on distracting the driver," I muttered."And nothing."

There was a really long silence then Matti said- "Youre lying, but in the words of you, whatever..." While everyone else was muttering about Kai, I slammed on the break. They hit their heads to say the least.

"NOT FUCKIN' COOL VANNAN!" Erin screamed at me. It took all I had to keep from laughing at my friend.

"Were here," I smirked while exiting the convertable. "Get your blades. Its time we practiced..." I walked away from my car and retreated to the back yard- er, beach, and began setting up to beydish and some practice drills for my teammates.

**_Normal pov…_**

By the time Kai and company arrived at the house, Triss and the girls were almost through with practice. The sounds of beyblades attacking and their powerful attacks could be heard.

"NO WAY! THEYRE BATTLING WITHOUT ME!" yelled Tyson running to the backyard/beach. The rest of the guys kinda rolled their eyes and followed after him.

Matti and Jimmi were facing off under careful observation of Triss and Alkanet.

"Cmon Zirald! Shadow Ball!" yelled Jimmi. Matti used her favorite move to counter the attack.

"Use Mimic Azarath!"

Triss walked over to Alkanet. Looking over the white-haired girl's shoulder she saw that all of her teammates stats had improved greatly. Triss was suprised, considering it had been ages since their last practice.

"Matti, use less speed and more defense," Called Triss. "Jimmi, watch your breathing and rotation but both of you can go ahead and use Fusion."

Matti saluted miltary style and called out the attack. Jimmi nodded and did the same. A silver light flashed and over the beydish. The dragon and hawk bitbeasts were gone. as well as their Masters.

The group looked into the ever darkening sky and saw two creatures- One, obviously Jimie and Zirald, had a harpie look about her. Strapped to her back was a large black rose. The other creature, Matti and Azarath, was an angel with dragon wings, an angelic demon if you will.

(UDP- hahahahaha. an oxymoron!)

Zirald/Jimie's blade spun faster as they brought out the large black rosebud. The rosepetals opened wide and an energy-ball began to gather in the center. It was a Solar Beam!

The boys stared in awe as Azarath/Matti tried to counter the beam. They failed as it hit them square in the torso. Another light flashed and Matti was lying on her back in the sand, her blade burying itself deeper next to her hand. Jimie had won.

"Matti!" yelled Ray. He ran over to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"Peachy," the red-head muttered, rubbing her gut. "Dammit Jimie. You and Zirald sure pack a punch." The cheeky smile was back on Matti's face, a sure sign that she would be fine.

Noticing how Ray and Matti were looking at each other, Triss decided to embarrasse her. Leaning down to Alkanet she whispered something in her ear...

"Oy, Matthias!" Triss yelled across the sand. The smirk on the Russian's face got her attention.

"WHAT?" she yelled back. Ice blue eyes narrowed and glared in the direction of her friends.

"What the hell happened to Johnny?" Alkanet yelled to Matti, who almost ran after the pair but obviously decided against the action.

Jimie nodded and bent down to pick up her beyblade. Suddenly, she was face down in the sand, with her red haired friend hoovering over her.

"Goddess Jimie. I told you before the battle not to go easy on me! Who the hell do you think I am? Tala!?"

Kai and Ray looked at each other. That Solar Beam was an obviously powerful attack!

Erin sided with Matti. "C'mon sis. That was sooooo feakishly weak! You can do way, way better than that!"

While the girls were aruging, Max was trying to scare Triss. It didn't work. SO they had a beyblattle instead. To make a short battle even shorter, Triss won.

"Nice battle Trissy. You and Illusion are a good team!"

"Thanks Max. You and Draciel as well."

Max ran over to Tyson and Hilary who were arguing over something. Triss looked at her team members wondering why she had stuck around for so long. Her thoughts were interrupted only when Acra shouted from the deck of her house for them to come inside.

"Coming!" yelled Jimmi, Erin, Alkanet, Max,and Kenny. They were very tired and it showed as they gathered their things and headed for the house.

The wind was picking up as Tyson and Hilary walked up the beach. The bluenette boy noticed the Hilary was shivering as a clod wind blew on from the ocean. Tyson removed his jacket and held it out to the brunette. Hilary blushed as she took the blue jacket. "Thank you," she said as she stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. Tyson who had finally figured the girl out, kissed her back. When they broke apart, he took her hand as they continued to the house.

Matti and Triss looked at each other and smirked, knowing that the new couple would be in for a hell of a lot of teasing once everyone else found out. Matti and Triss would be in charge of that.

Kai walked past Triss and smirked. She intentionally swung her arm out causing her hand to touch his.The two-toned boy jumped a bit.

_"Jumpy little bugger, aren't you?"_ came Illusion's voice.

"_Shut up_!" retorted Kai in his mind.

Noticing his jumpiness, Triss snickered, trying her hardest not to smile. She turned back to her friend. Somehow Kai had given her an idea...

**_Matti's POV_**

"You, go on a walk." Triss muttered to me.

"Why?"

Triss shook her head and pointed to Ray who was currently conversing with Kai. "I think you get the gist." she said.

"Am I really that obvious?" I questioned.

"Tyson and Hilary were less obvious then you two," whispered harshly.

"Thats cold." I muttered. More obvious then Ty and Hil? No way!

"That's life! Now get going."

"Why yes my furer." I said sarcastically. I started to walk away, but swiftly turned back to my friend. "Hey are you and Kai going out?"

"No." stated Triss bluntly.

I gave her a look of suprise."Well why the hell not? You told me he kissed you earlier today!"

"He did, but he never asked me out."

"So you ask him!" Triss glared, like, 'omfg I'm gonna kill you' kinda glare. "Fine. Well, see ya later." I said walking away.

**_Normal pov..._**

Triss shook her head and walked towards Ray. "Hey Ray, Matti's taking a walk, go join her before she gets too far along the beach." she muttered to him before ignoring Kai and walking up the beach.

Ray shrugged his shoulders. _'Might as well_' he thought.

Triss looked back at Kai, who in turn looked confused for the first time in his life that anyone had actually seen. "I'll explain everything later." she said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kai said turning to walk away.

"Sourpuss." Triss muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed turning towards the two-toned girl.

"Why thank you!" she said in a fake innocent voice and curtsying. "Prick,"she smirked triumphantly.

"Screw you." Kai said closing his auburn eyes.

"Haha. You wish." And with that Triss turned towards the house and finally got inside.

_'I always get the last word,'_ she thought to Kai before putting up shields around her mind and laughing into the night air.

Kai was stunned. Nobody had ever made a comeback like that to him.

"Well," he said to himself."Now I know I like her..." Kai walked towards the more city part of Miami.

**_Triss' room_**

Triss had skipped dinner and gone straight to her room. Letting Illusion out of her blade, she inspected the cut the pheonix had obtained in their battle against Dranzer and Kai.

"Illusion..." Triss muttered.

"_Yes Mistriss_?" Illusion answered. She ruffled her feathers and turned her head in Triss' direction.

"Something is going to happen. Isn't it?" Triss said aloud. She leaned againt the cool window.

There was a long pause, then-"_You know thats how is works_."

Triss climbed on top of her bed. Closing her eyes as Illusion hopped onto the window-sill, she whispered"I was afraid you were going to say that."

_**...End chapter...**_

**UDP- **Wahahahahahahahahhahahahaha! I just managed to partially slice off 3 long awaited romances in 1 chapter! Arent you proud?

Jimie-_ Hypothetically speaking, right_?

**UDP**- shut up and do the disclaimer!

Erin- _Unknown Dark Priestess doenst own beyblade or any of the origional character or teams. She just wishes she does_.

UDP- ya got that right.

Jimmi- _What she does own, is the plot, all ocs, with the exception of Amaya Fonesca and Macha Lyvosky, who belong to __Maresia Eterna_

UDP- Thank you, Heres a pixie stick.

Triss comes out of nowhere and takes the pixie stick.- _OH MAX!_

Max rushes in- _OMFG YAY PIXIE STICK_!


	16. 12 Fights and Such

A/N- Yeah okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've started high school and its a bitch. BUT! I have been writing new chapters, just not uploading them...But any ways I wanna thank everyone who has reveiwed and/or added me to any lists!!!!!!!! I love all of you .

Thank you sooooooooo much all reveiws are greatly appreciated! Okay. Heres the newest chappie! cuz I'm cool like that.

**...Chapter 12- Fights and Such...**

It was a nice sunny morning in Miami. Clear skys, warm winds, and tons of sand and water. What do you expect? The Bladebreakers are on vacation. In FLORIDA.

Gabriella Smith rushed into the kitchen, where a few people were contently eating breakfast. "Acra, You will never guess what just happened! Oh hey Trissy. Whats up?"

Tris gave Gabriella her patent death stare and returned to a book she was reading, whilst Acra turned from the t.v. and her breakfast to look at her friend.

"What the hell do you want Gabby? Did your boyfriend do something 'great' again?" she said turning back to her Lucky Charms. She poked at a few marshmallows before glancing over at Triss. The Russian girl shrugged her shoulders, but said nothing.

Gabby rolled her green eyes and flipped a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Hell yeah!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Acra and shoved her hand infront of the girl's face. "Looky-looky!"

"Damn!" yelled Acra, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Wha'd he do, buy you Mount Everest and stick it to your finger?" Gabby simpley snickered while her friend sat there staring.

Watching the outburst, Triss placed down her book and walked over to the counter. She actually grabbed Gabby's hand and said, "Holy shit! Where the hell did he buy that?"

_(A/N- if you dont know what's going on I feel bad for your ignorance..)_

Alkanet, who had been in the living room with the Bladebreakers and All Starz working on her laptop, heard the commotion in the kitchen. As did everyone else. So they all went to that specific room to find out what the hell was going on.

Now, all those people in one spot made things rather cramt. Needless to say a few people backed out of the kitchen, or traded spaces with others after a few minutes.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Alkanet. She pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear and tightened her grip on her computer.

Triss walked over to the table and grabbed her book. "Come get a look at Gabby's rock," she muttered. Her red hair twirled around her head as she turned towards her friends. The two-toned girl leaned against the door-frame, and watched and the females accumulated around the blonde.

Matti, who had just barely woken up and come downstairs, looked a bit confused. "What? Ro-OH!" she slapped her forhead. "Congrats dude!"

"Thanks!" said the blonde girl.

The boys on all teams just kinda backed out of the kitchen, into the hall and stared at each other.

The girls in the kitchen (with the acception of Triss) were gathered around Gabby to get a better look at the ring. Gabby was in the middle of a ring of girls, and she was positively beaming. "Maybe later you all can go ice-skating on it," she chuckled.

Kevin waltzed over to the group and jumped onto the table. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked Marium while tugging on her sleeve.

"Yeah you'd think she was getting married or something!" Joseph said. He walked over and sat next to Kevin. They had become close friends lately.

Kai and Ray excanged glances but basically kept quiet. Tyson and Max were about to return to the living room when Triss called Tyson's name.

"What do you want now Triss?" Tyson groaned. _'I can't beleive her! Shes been on my case for the last 3 hours about not training hard enough. How dare She say I'm was going soft. Whats worse is that she made fun of Dragoon! The nerve of that Russian bitch...'_ he thought to himself.

Triss gathered her book and walked towards the stairs and Tyson. Once at Tyson, she leaned down and got right in his face. "You really need to start saving up for Hilary's ring," the Russian girl teased.

"Why?" asked the ever oblivious Tyson. His eyes narrowed down to slits as he glared at Triss.

"Just saying," she stated again for emphasis. Then the girl waltzed around Tyson and continued her way towards the stairs.

There was one huge simeltanious snicker from almost everyone, both in the kitchen and hallway.

Hilary turned beet red and charged at Triss. "You fucking crackwhore! I'm Only seventeen!" she yelled while trying to get to the girl, but with no avail. Kai had blocked her attack by standing in between the two girls.

_(At this time, Gabby gave a silent goodbye to Acra and left the quarrel.)_

Max and Ray came over and grabbed a hold of Hilary.

"Dammit Hilary! Calm down!" Ray said, struggling to keep Hilary from strangling Triss.

Max was having some trouble as well. Hilary had just barley missed kicking him in a sensitive spot. "C'mon Hil, Triss was only joking. Weren't you Triss?" he looked pleadingly at the red head.

_'Damn the fact that I can't say no to Max,'_ Triss thought to herself. "Yeah I was just kidding." Then she rounded on Kai who was still standing protectivly infront of her. She turned him around and grabbed a hold of his red hoodie. "Kai, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

Kai was about to say somthing in his defense but Triss had already sauntered her way up to her bedroom. And Kai, being of the male gender, couldn't help but to let his eyes follow the rythmical rythem.

Amidst al this, Tyson finally got what Triss had stated. "SCREW YOU TRISS!" he yelled into the hallway.

"YOU WISH," she retored from her room.

"Humph." Kai smiled slightly. She had told him basically the same thing last night. But he shouldn't even be thinking about her. Everyone else thought they were fighting, (and technically they were)even though they were still sleeping in the same room.

From the living room where most of the teens had swarmed back to, Emily's voice rang out-"Hey Ray, are you and 'Riah still going out?"

Ray who had been standing in the hallway talking to Matti turned a bit pale. His right eye started twitching as well. Matti,of course, noticed this.

"Er. Not anymore," he stated quietly.

"Why?" asked Erin and Jimmi.

"I broke it off with Moriah..."

"WHY!" demanded all the girls (ex Matti) at once.

The girls had gotten up and now had Ray cornered against a wall, trying to force an answer out of him.

"I broke it off with her because, well, because..."

_'OH SHIT! im never gonna get out of this one!'_ he thought.He looked over to Matti and gave her a **'holy shit I'm gonna be mauled by ravid girls, PLEASE HELP ME'** looks. She had to comply. But she was gonna anyways...

Matti walked over and grabbed Ray from the clutches of angry girls and stood infront of him. Ray looked at her like she was a goddess.

"He broke up with her because they both beleived it was for the best! OKAY?" she said.

Lee shook his head. "Yeah. Then 'Riah got psycho pissed and went home." Kevin started laughing hysterically. The White Tiger members always knew what was wrong with their girl.

After staring at Kevin, the girls backed off and nodded their heads in beleivement, though none of them really did.

Matti grabbed Ray's hand and dragged him outside before either of them could get mauled.

Once outside, Matti turned to Ray with a look of exhaustion on her face. "You owe me sooooo big."

Ray thought for a moment. Then his eyes misted over with lust and mysteryishness...

_(A/N- YEAH thats a word now... eyes shifty)_

"You're right Matti, I do owe you big." He took two steps and was infont of her. Ray slipped his arms around her waist and claimed her soft pink lips as his own. Matti was caught off guard, but didn't pull back; instead she tilted her head and made the kiss deeper. Ray smiled against her lips as a soft moan escaped them.

"Well well well. What the fuck do we have here?" came a familiar voice.

Matti and Ray broke their kiss and looked up. Triss was sitting on her window sill with Illusion. Kai was on the roof, as if he was protecting Triss from something.

"Im not sure if you've noticed, but the world doesn't need to know your 'passion'," Triss said staring at Matti.

Matti stared back at Triss who put a finger to her own lips. Matti did the same and it was then that she realized that her lips were swollen. What Triss said seemed to have clicked and then there was a loud-

"OH MY FUCKING GODDESS! TRISS YOU SIKKO!"

In a flash Triss was out of her room and next to Matti. "Yeah well, you know I'm right. I'm always right, and you two standing here making out in the middle of a drive way doesn't help either. You are aware that Miami is swarming with paparazzi? If some idgit took a pic of you two, it would be all over the news! Not to mention the fact that we would have to leave early!" she stated. _'And right now we don't want the world knowing about any relationships, do we?'_ Triss thought to herself.

Ray really wasn't listening to Triss. He was more interested in Kai,who had a look on his face that Ray didn't like. At all. And Kai only had this look when he was staring at Triss. Which he was doing. Rather intently, as a matter of fact.

Triss walked past the new couple and started towards the road. "Matti I'll be back later."

Matti nodded and turned to Ray. He looked really confused.

"Is it just me or is she severly unhinged." he said looking back at Kai.

The 2-toned boy 'humphed'.

**...Kai's Mind!...**

"_I wonder if I should follow her..."_ I pondered. I didn't really feel like watching Ray and Matti make out. It was a bit gross.

"_Let her be. Triss is rather mad at you_." came Illusion's voice.

"_What exactly did I do_?"

"_Simple! You kissed her, making her finally realize how she feels for you_.' Dranzer muttered.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? She kissed me back_!"

'Y_ou started it, an_d _now her emotions are all in turmoil. She doesn't know what to do.'_ Illusion smirked mockingly.

"Argh. Leave me alone." I voiced out my thoughts. Ray and Matti looked at me but continued making out.

"_Kami. First Max, then Me, then Tyson, and now Ray! This is getting exceedingly pathetic_.'

**...End POV/Mind-ness...**

Kai sweatdropped, and jumped down from the roof. He had to find out what was wrong with Triss.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

I really want reveiws... or flames. I dont care. All flames will be used to make smores, all comments make good ego boosters, constructive critism is excelent brain food .


	17. 13 Will you leave me?

A/N- Okay so this chappie is totally centric on my loverly Kai/Triss romance. Ok?

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**...Chapter 13- Will you leave me?...**

Kai had been trying to find Triss for over an hour. Thats over an hour of searching through Miami's dingy alleyways, the beach and of course the bars. He finally found the girl chucking rocks into the ocean from under a peir.

"Dammit Triss! Is this where youve been for the past hour?" Kai demanded as he stalked over to Triss. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice.

She stood up allowing Kai to look at her from top to bottom. Triss let the rocks fall from her hand with a clatter. Her red and black hair was out of its ponytail and plastered to her body and face. The girl and her clothes were soaked as if she had gone and jumped into she water. Her dark purple eyes held a look of confusion among other things.

"K-Kai!" Triss said in suprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kai stared at her. It was unnerving. "I was looking for you," he whispered. Now that took her by suprise. As Kai started walking towards Triss, he bent his head down so that his hair covered his eyes. Triss almost smiled. Kai did look cute like that. But the thought soon faded as Kai started to get closer, backing Triss up against the concret wall.

'_Holy shit. I'm actually a little frightened by this guy_.' she thought. Kai continued to get closer until he is so close they can feel each others breath on their faces. "Kai what are you doing?" she whispered. His left arm came to a rest above her head, his right encircled her waist.

He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes.Triss saw every emotion he ever held back. "This." Kai pulled her small body to his own and gently covered his lips with hers. Before Triss knew what she was doing, her arms had snaked their way around Kais neck; her hands caught up in his soft blue hair.

Kai slowly swept his tounge over Triss' bottom lip, causing her to moan and eagerly open her mouth. Kai's tounge quickly entered and memorized every inch of the girl's mouth.

The kiss seemed to last for hours, but in reality it had only been a few moments. The teens broke apart, because being mammals the require AIR.

Kai rested his forehead against Triss' as her back slid down the wall. She looked at him and smiled. Kai smiled back as he fell to the ground and pulled the girl onto his lap and held her close. At that moment, their world felt at peace.

Triss rested her head in the crook of Kai's neck and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in his presence. As she started to lift her head, she thought she head something that sounded oddly like-

Triss' head snapped to full attention. "Did you just say what I think you said?" she questioned.

Kai nodded, his hair falling into is eyes in that sexy way that most girls would die to see. Triss blushed. Kai's face went pink as well, he turned his head away in a desprete attempt to keep her from noticing but it was too late. Triss grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

A small smile danced around her lips as she muttered the words- "I love you to." They stared at each other before Triss straddled Kai and pulled him into another kiss; this one more passionate than the last...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""": )

The next morning, Kai and Triss were still under the peir. They both were asleep untill the waves started lapping against their feet.

The two got up and started looking for their shoes, socks, hoodies, etc.

When they found everything, Kai and Triss started for home, but not before Triss stopped Kai.

"Kai, lets not tell anyone what happened,okay?" Triss said." Lets not tell them about us, not yet anyway..."

Kai placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's lips and gave her a hug to 'seal the deal'.

"And Kai, theres something else I need to know..." Triss muttered. Kai gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

" Will you, or would you ever leave me?" she whispered into his shirt. But Kai heard it all the same.

The 2-toned boy looked down at Triss, even though she was almost as tall as he was. He held her closer and whispered in her ear. "Never."

Triss started crying, but only a little. "Promise me."

"I swear."

"Okay. Lets get back." Triss stated wiping away her tears. "Matti's probably getting together a seach party."

Kai nodded and grabbed her hand.The left the beach and started walking towards the house. A block from the house, Triss and Kai started bickering loudly, just to make sure that Matti and Ray would hear them. Once at the house, Triss and Kai glared at each other and stalked away, Kai muttering somthing about Triss being an 'evil whore who almost got herself killed'; Triss muttering something about Kai being a 'sexist bastard with a god-complex.'

Everyone else kinda stared at each other, but Matti and Acra who saw through everything raced up to Triss' room to find out what really happened. Though they both had a pretty good idea...

**... End Chapter of fluff...**

_UDP- Boohya! 2 chappies in 1 day! Be proud! and clicky the blue button and leave reveiws!_

_Triss- Or flames, we really don't care._

_UDP- shut up or i'll make Kai leave you!_

_Triss gets teary-eyed- BUT YOU MADE HIM SWEAR!_

_UDP- yeah. and?_

_Triss- Evil bitch._

_Udp-You know it!_


	18. 14 Nice to Know you

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade, but I REALLY REALLY want to.

Thanks to the only person who commented on that last chapter, I love you!

**...Chapter 14- Nice to know you...**

It had been over a month since the BladeBreakers left Miami. Almost everone had gotten together, and almost everyone was happy. Excpet two annoyed people-

"Kai you ass, your balance is WAY off! And Dranzer's defense is completely slipping!"

"Woman if you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna murder you!"

"I'd LOVE to see you try baka!"

Yeah. Triss and Kai had been at it since they got back to Bakuten. Niether of them were letting up, and Matti and the girls gave it there all to keep Triss from leaving the dojo, them, and the team all together. Even getting Triss to talk to Amaya and Macha wasn't helping!

So finally, Triss just started to ignore Kai all together. Things were a lot quieter. Especially since Triss felt that the best way to ignore her boyfriend was to move into her grandmother's house... who wasn't there.

_...  
After the preliminaries of the World Championship Tournement, back at Tyson's place_

"Kai, you have to go talk to her! We have a tournement in six months!" yelled Chief. He had finally gotten Dizzi out of the laptop and back into her blade, which was a relief to everyone, because they no longer had to listen to her snide comments... not that Triss' were any better.

"Humph," Kai turned tail and marched out of the dojo, his scarf waving a happy goodbye behind him.

The bunch looked at each other and Tyson yelled- "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM?????" he fell to the floor with a audible thump and began whining about how this fight was completely fucking up their chances to win the tournement.

"Even though I hate to admit this, Ty is right," said Ray. "Triss and Kai need to get back on speaking terms,even if they're back on a last name basis."

"Yeah. Triss threatened to leave the team, and when she makes up her mind, there is no stopping her. Trust us." said Jimmie. The girls all nodded in unision.

Max raised a blonde eyebrow." I don't think Kai would go that far, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah" agreed Ray.

Suddenly the door slid open,and standing there was Triss. She was no longer wearing her hoodie, considering it had gotten too hot for it. (It's the beginning of June.)

"Well? Come on. We got practice to attend to." She said before going back out side. She stopped when she noticed Alkanets suprised face from the corner of her eye. "What is it Kasai-hime?"

Alkanet smiled at Trisss use of her old nickname."Er, Mr. D just sent me the list of the teams that made it through to the finals in Moscow."

Triss turned on her heel and grabbed the white- haired girls laptop. Her purple eyes grew red as she looked down the list. Matti saw this and questioned her friends feelings.

"Whats wrong chick?"

"Nothing... Alka I need two copies of this right now."

"Right." Alkanet got up from her spot on the floor and motioned for Matti, Jimmie, and Erin to come over to her. Their faces fell as they read the list

...  
**QUALIFYING BEYBLADE TEAMS--**

BladeBreakers/BladeBrusiers- Japan  
White Tigers x- Northern China  
Black Roses- America  
Marionettes- Africa  
Mercury Assasains- Russia  
Wind Flower- Italy  
Cyber Seekers- Great Britian  
Yellow Jackets- Southern China

...  
After Triss gained her copy of the teams she ran out of the house to find Kai.

_'Dammit, where are you?! Answer me.' _she screamed into Kai's thoughts.

_'God, theres no need to yell babe.' _came Kai's prolonged response.

_'Well then. I need to show this to you. And I cant until you get here. Now GET HERE.'_

_'Argh. Fine. If you'll stop yelling at me.'_

_' FINE. Whatever.And if you call me 'babe' again, I'll make sure you NEVER have kids.'_

"God, I'm gonna kill hi- GOD KAI where the hell were you? Stalking me like you used to?" Triss yelled as said boy grabbed her around the waist and began to walk both of them forward.

"No I wasn't. Now what was so urgent that you needed to wake me?" Kai asked shaking his slate grey hair from his eyes.

Triss looked at him weird. "Were you taking a nap?" Kai blushed and shook his head impatiently, motioning for her to get on with it. Triss handed him the paper with the teams on it.

As Kai read the paper, his eyed grew wide as he realized the teams they were up against."Are some of these the-"

"Teams that we each were on after we split up and got back together." Matti explained to Tyson. She slid onto the floor beside him and muttered how they were screwed.

"These guys are that strong huh?"asked Max.

"Oh my god. We are screwed," said Cheif as he checked the stats of each team. " Look at this! There stats are off the charts!"

Ray turned to Jimmie with a look of confusion. "So exactly what teams were you guys on??"

"Sigh. Me, Erin, and Alkanet were on the Black Roses. Matti was on the Yellow Jackets, and Triss was on the Mercury Assains, formerly known as the Blood Covenent." she responded.

"Whoa. So how are we gonna beat them?" asked Tyson, who had actually listened for a change. He scratched his head and tried to think of something. _thump._ He lost his concentration and fell to the wooden floor. Hilary rushed over to help him up.

"Okay... Well actually... I have no clue. I think we should wait for Triss and Kai to think of something." responded Alkanet.

"Seeing as we have no info on her old team, its best to wait for them."

As if on cue, Triss and Kai walked into the dojo deep in conversation. Triss looked up and told Kai that they'd finish their conversation later. Then she turned around and started yelling at the team about not training hard enough and how they were all lazy bums with no life. She was partially right...

Triss walked outside and jumped into 'her' tree. She blocked her mind and turned on her black cd player. She blasted _Enjoy the Silence_ by Lacuna Coil as she engaged Illusion in a private conversation, and watched her Matti and Alkanet go head-to-head with Tyson and Maxie.

_"Illusion, I think Im going to leave...' _Triss thought to the snow white pheonix_.'I got an email last night from Macha and Amaya. Theyve gotten some new members for the Mercury Assasains."_

_'That might not be a good idea... I mean... well... okay maybe not, but still you shouldnt abandon Kai like this.'_ Illusion cooed softly.

_"Maybe your right... but I'm going through with it. And if you tell anyone, I'll get a new bitbeast!"_

Illusion ruffled her feathers and frowned at the thought of her mistress with another bitbeast_. "Fine I won't tell."_

_"Good. Were leaving in a few days..."_

Triss watched Kai as he smirked at his teamamates failed attempts to stop the girls. Eventually he looked up to his girlfriend, but noticed that she was no longer keeping a close eye on the 'gang', or him. Instead she was softly bobbing her head to her music, obviously considering something, but try as he might, he could not penetrate the Russian girl's mind. Eventually he gave up and returned to watching the battles taking place in the dirt before him.

...  
_**(Time skip to a few days later...)**_

The russian girl finally awoke from her light slumber, noticing how dark it was, and that everyone was inside, sleeping. She sighed as she looked at her watch. It was almost 12:45. She lept from her place in her tree and walked inside, desperately begging Illusion to stop her nagging. She began to gather her things as quietly as she could, but she found herself mezmerized by a picture that Erin had taken of herself and Kai one day. Triss loved him dearly, but realized that if she wanted to get stronger, she would have to leave him.

She had finally gathered all of her things and gotten all of her teammates stats from Alkanet's laptop. Triss then ambled silently to each of her friends leaving a specially prepared note to each of them beside their pillows. Lastly she went to Kai. Finding him at such peace was rare these days. Getting out her digi-camera, she snapped a quick photo of him. Triss then lay a letter next to Dranzers blade, and bid the pheonix goodbye. he knew better than to wake up his master, but instead managed to make one of his crimson feathers appear in Trisss hair. The girl smiled and touched the offering of peace, knowing that the bird would be keeping a silent eye on her.

_'I can't beleive I'm doing this... that were doing this...' _Triss thought to Illusion. The bitbeast nodded in agreement.

Triss did everything she could to stop her tears from flowing as she kissed her beloved lightly on his light pink lips. She left the dojo finally and headed to the air port thinking_, 'Nice to know you guys... See you in Russia...'_

...End Chapter...

UDP- YAY! FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(okay, technically no because theres gonna be an extra chapter.)


	19. 15 The Letters

**...Chapter 15- Letters...**

Kai Hiwatari woke up to the startled shakings of Matthias Ivanov. He struggled from his makeshift bed and glared into the red head's piercing ice blue eyes. "Dammit what do you want??" he questioned her. Kai looked around the room and realized that he was the last one awake... for once. "What's going on here??"

Matti looked like she was going to punch him. Instead she turned away and pushed forward her boyfriend, Ray Kon. Ray's golden eyes looked distressed as he turned away, unable to answer Kais question. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Alkanet Chang defied her quiet ways long enough to shout- "Dammit Kai, Triss is gone!" She then fell to the floor and began sobbing. Erin and Jimmie Taylor ran to her side.

Kai looked around the room to the spot where Tries normally slept. Her bed was folded up and her things were gone. Kai knew that moment that she wasn't coming back to him.

"Did you know about this???" Tyson Granger asked Kai, holding up a piece of paper. Kai snatched it from his hands before Tyson could say anything else. His auburn eyes quickly sped over the letter-

_Dear guys,_

_I am leaving the team. Do not think this means that I am quitting the idea of the tournament altogether, I am merely switching teams, but you won't know which one until the tournament in six months. I want all of you to be stronger when we meet again. Do not disappoint me._

_Vannan Trisscar Hikashi._

Kai looked up from the letter and saw that everyone else was holding light purple pieces of paper. _Notes from her probably..._Kai concluded. He rose from his spot on the ground and looked around his bed.

"You got a letter too Kai." muttered Max Tate somberly. "It's under your pillow..." Kai reached under the pillow and pulled out and envelope. His name was scrawled across the white paper. He opened it up and tipped it over, and a white feather fell out of it, along with a purple piece of paper. As Kai began to read, he slowly got up and walked outside. _Dammit Triss. What were you thinking?_

Kai finished reading the letter and gripped the feather in his hands. Crumbling up the paper, he decided that he would get his girlfriend back after he kicked her butt in the tournament. It was those few thoughts of the girl that triggered his memory...

_A slight gasp came from the boy as the girl lightly placed her head on his shoulder, and mumbled quietly, "What are we going to do?"_

_" I dunno, " he whispered back. "We have two options. One, we can find some loop-hole in the contract. Two, we can get married and live unhappily ever after the end. So, which one is it."_

_Triss brought her head up from Kai's shoulder and stood up. "I'm in no mood to make that kind of descision right now Mr. Hiwatari. Ask me again after we get back from vacation." She smirked at him and laughed as he got up and began circling her again. "Now this time, I can tell you're doing that just to stare." Her laugh echoed melodiously through the rain, and Kai loved it._

_'She never said no... I won't let her get away ...' _Kai thought as he walked back inside to get dressed.

The light purple paper with writing so lovingly written, was now a crumpled ball of garbage. It rolled across the yard as an unseasonally cold Northern wind blew through the skies...

_Dear Kai, _

_I'm sorry I have to leave, but this is for my own good as well as everyone else's. I have put Matti in charge of the girls and any decisions that she makes are her own and don't judge her otherwise. I'll see you in a few months Kai._

_Love, _

_Triss_

_P.s. -I love you so much, don't forget that._

From that moment on, Kai kept the white and purple feather from Illusion's tail tied to his launcher.

**...End Story...**

**Note- Underline and italics mean MEMORY/FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, that's the very end of More Stuff to Fuss Over. I will start the sequel as soon as possible. Look out for it!-

Sequel-

**Спасите мою Душу**  
_Save My Soul_

Yours truly,

Unknown Dark Priestess.


End file.
